Next Door Neighbour
by KawaiiEuphoria
Summary: Eren Jaeger was very happy child. Could a moving truck and a new kid change that? AU. Smut in later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, readers! So, this fic will start with Eren and Levi when they were children and eventually continue on until they're teens. First chapter of many! This will be in an Alternate Universe, as well. Now, onto the story and I hope you all enjoy! **

Eren Jaeger was a happy child. He would willingly participate in activities at his school with his classmates and stand up for the ones that were being bullied. Eren was both strong-willed and fairly laid back, unless one of his friends were being made fun of. In that case, if you never saw Eren outside of school or knew what his life was like outside of school, you would think that _he _was the bully. Eren's best friend Armin Arlert was an easy target for the mean kids, just picking the right time to pick on a kid like him.

That's when Eren would usually step in. For example, it was just last week that he had gotten into a fist fight with one of the biggest bullies in the school: Auruo Bossard. Okay, that kid was just creepy. Auruo always wore a smile like he was happily about to murder someone, and his skin wasn't all that perfect, either. He always wore somewhat nappy clothes, though he still continued to rank himself as the toughest and best kid in the school.

But, all of that is besides the point.

Eren Jaeger was a happy child. He lived in a neighbourhood with his best friend Armin, and was very active. Him and Armin and his, younger by a few months, sister, Mikasa, would go outside and play for hours and hours on end, laughing and falling and playing silly games. But today.. Today was different for Eren.

The young boy was walking home from school, along with Armin and Miksasa. There were quite a few roads and backroads in the neighbourhood, and Eren was very confused at the beginning when he first moved in, but now, he knew the streets like the back of his hand, and it was time for Armin to part with Eren and Mikasa.

"Bye, guys! I have to go home now." The little blond informed the two, gave them both quick hugs before stepping back a bit, towards his road. "Maybe I can have a sleep over tonight?" Eren chuckled and Mikasa smiled softly.

"Sure, Armin! You know how mom loves you like one of her own!" Eren replied, a grin on his lips as he watched Armin nod and giggle.

"Cool! See you later!" The blond called one last time before turning on his heel and begun to jog home. Eren could only smile and shake his head at the boy.

"What a cute little idiot he is."

Mikasa giggled quietly into her scarf wrapped around her neck. Eren turned back to Mikasa and gently grasped her hand within his, and continued walking on home. Squeezing the other's hand a bit, Mikasa strolled beside him silently.

When the two had reached their road, they were both a bit confused to what they were seeing. A couch was being carried into the house beside their's, from a big truck. Could it be..?

"New neighbours?!" Eren exclaimed, that excited grin coming back to his features.

"Looks like it," Mikasa replied, her voice her normal tone. She didn't mind new neighbours, unless they were noisy. The girl didn't have much more time to think before she was suddenly being dragged into her house by her brother. The front door was swung open, and there was Eren and Mikasa's mother, washing dishes with the faint sound of classical music being played.

"Oh, you two are home! How was your day, Eren? Mikasa?" The brown haired woman asked the children, and begun to dry her hands.

"Mom, there's new people moving in next door!" Eren exclaimed, jumping slightly in his place.

"My day was good, mother. I'll be upstairs." Mikasa replied, prying her hand from Eren's and quietly slipping upstairs. Mother and son watched, somewhat curiously as the young girl slipped upstairs, but both decided not to question it.

"Yes, Eren, I've seen! And you know what? I've heard a new kid is there, as well. I think he's around your age. Maybe you should go say hi!" Carla Jaeger ruffled her son's hair, smiling a sweet smile. Eren's eyes only widened.

"Really? Can I?" He asked. Carla nodded in reply. "Awesome! Thanks, mom!" Eren exclaimed, and quickly removed his backpack and tossed it beside the shoe rack by the front door. Just as he left the house, nearly sprinting, Carla called.

"Just don't stay out too late! Dinner will be in a few hours!"

Eren glanced back at her and waved.

"Yeees!"

The boy, within a few seconds, was already at the next door neighbour's front door. Eren raised his hand and gave a few knocks on the nice, wooden door. A moment later, the one who answered the door was a child (his mom was right! He _did _look about Eren's age) with short black hair. Eren fumbled with his words for a moment before flinging out his hand to greet the other.

"H-Hi! You're my next door neighbour! My name is Eren Jaeger."

The boy fidgeted, a bit nervously, as the eye contact with the other child slowly became more and more unbearable. Eren was just about to turn away from him and go back home, but he suddenly felt a fabric grasp his hand and squeeze it. Eren blinked door at their linked hands.

The other kid had.. Covered his hand with his sleeve?

".. Um.. Why are you covering your hand like that?"

"I don't know what kind of germs you have on your hands." The other kid replied boredly, his voice monotone. It almost made Eren shiver.

The two stood like that for, what Eren thought was hours, just staring at each other and squeezing one another's hands. The silence was thick, until the mysterious child decided to break it.

"... I take it you want to come in and 'hang out'?" Eren was a little taken aback about how.. formal he was being, but he couldn't deny that he was right.

"W-Well.. Yeah! I mean.. if you don't mind!" The brown-haired boy raised his free hand and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, grinning uncertainly. After a few more moments of silence, the other kid removed his hand from Eren's and opened up the front door a bit more, silently welcoming him in. It took Eren a few moments to figure out what he was doing, but it soon, quickly clicked.

He stepped in, giving the other child a nod of thanks. He slipped his shoes off on the mat was that was placed inside, in front of the front door, being the respectful little child he was. The other closed the door behind him, and gave a quiet sigh.

"You wanna come up to my room?" Eren nodded, his previous nervous grin beginning to be replaced with a somewhat more relaxed smile. The other child nodded, and motioned to Eren for him to follow him.

The two walked up the stairs of the house and turned a corner, and there it was: his room, on the right side of the hall. They entered the room, and Eren could clearly see that this family had literally _just _began to move in today. In his room, there was only a matress on a bed frame, a book shelf, and tons of boxes. The walls were cream coloured, and the carpet felt soft underneath his feet. All in all, Eren already began to like the kid's room.

"Oh! Um.." Eren began, that causing the other child to turn to him.

"Hm?" He replied, cocking an eyebrow.

"I, um.. I don't know your name yet! Let me re-introduce myself.." Eren stuck out his hand once again, giving a big grin. "My name is Eren Jaeger, and I'm your next door neighbour!"

The other child was quiet for a few seconds, until Eren saw him raise his hand and hesitantly grasp his hand, without covering it this time.

"Levi.. Levi Rivaille."

**Ay! First chapter: COMPLETE! I totally know where this story is going to go, but it's going to be a surprise for you guys~ /wink/ So anyways, please Review, and Favourite if you liked, and don't forget to Follow! I'll hopefully be posting another chapter tomorrow or the day after, but you never know since I've started school up again, and homework and ugh. So, yeah! I'll come out with a new chapter as soon as I can, and I hope you all enjoyed! Until next time! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Seeing that I got five followers on the first chapter, plus a review, I guess I have to continue! I kid, I kid. But I think this story is going to go well. Please leave a Review, Favourite and Follow! It really helps me out and inspires me to do more chapter for you guys! Thank you and happy reading~ **

"Mom! I'm home!" Eren called, swinging open the front door to his house. Immediately, the delecatble scent of stew and and spices reached the boy's nostrils, causing him to begin salivating while he closed the door.

"Ah, Eren! You're home! How was your visit to the neighbours?" Carla questioned her son, smiling a bit as she glanced over at him, then continued dicing up the carrots for the stew. Eren slipped off his shoes and placed them on the shoe rack, then skipped over to his mother.

"I only met the kid. His name's Levi! He doesn't really talk much and I think he has that kinda mental disease where he's a clean freak and all freaked out about germs." He explained, pushing himself onto his tippy-toes to watch his mother in the act of cooking. He watched as she finished dicing the carrots and scooped them into her hand and removed the lid of the pot, only to plop the vegetables in and re-cover it. Eren's mother had always been a great cook; the simple scent of her cooking made you immediately start drooling.

"Levi's his name? How cute! Was _he _a cutie~?" Carla teased, turning to Eren and leaning down a little to ruffle his hair. Hearing that caused the boy to blush a little.

"M-Mom, I don't like boys! I wouldn't know!" He exclaimed as a reply. His mother only kissed his forehead and turned back to the counter, having a few more things to prepare for supper.

"Now, now, honey. There is nothing wrong with liking someone of the same gender. I raised you better for you to not think otherwise," Carla reminded her son, a somewhat strict, serious tone in her voice. Eren always got nervous when his mother got serious. But, hearing what she had said, she _was _right.

"I.. I know, mom." Eren replied softly, and decided to go upstairs until dinner was ready. He grasped the strap of his backpack that was previously tossed carelessly next to the shoe rack, slung it over his shoulder, and began to walk upstairs. "I'll be upstairs."

"Dinner will be ready in a bit, Eren." Carla informed him, not turning to him, but instead continuing to cook. Eren nodded, knowing his mom couldn't see him do so, and continued upstairs. Once he made it up the steps, he suddenly remembered.

Mikasa! She had gone upstairs, right after the two had gotten home.

_'I should go check on her,' _Eren thought to himself, already making his way to his sister's room. Taking a few steps down the hall, he reached Mikasa's room, and, as quietly as he could, Eren twisted the door handle, and slowly opened the door.

What he saw, he didn't really expect.

Mikasa was turned away from him, curled up a bit, sleeping.

Just the cute sight caused Eren to crack a gentle smile. Deciding not to disturb her, he slowly closed the door. The boy then spun away from her door, and jogged to his room, which was just a bit farther down the hallway. Swinging open his door, the first thing he did was toss his bag onto his bed, then close the door and release a big sigh.

Eren pounced on his bed, landing with a quiet 'oof'. The boy turned on to his back and placed his hands behind his head to support it. His mind immediately drifted off to Levi. Levi seemed like a nice kid, other than the fact that he seemed like a clean freak and wasn't very talkative. And the thing his mom said.. He knew that was acceptable for a person of a gender to like someone else of the same gender, but- but she said it so casually!

"I-I don't like Levi!" Eren exclaimed to himself, while he could feel his face heat up a bit. He nodded confidentally to himself, then abruptly sat up. He turned his head a bit to gaze out the window which was right beside his bed, and, as usual, all he saw was leaves and branches. There had always been a big tree seperating his and, now, Levi's house. He didn't know how it got there, but no one in his family seemed to mind the tree there, and neither did Eren, much.

He made a little sound in the back of his throat as he sat up on his knees, and unlocked the hatch on his window, and pushed it up, opening the window. Fresh air quickly flowed into his room, and Eren took a deep breath of the air, leaning out his window a bit. Loving the scent of the fresh air, a soft smile crossed Eren's lips and he gently closed his eyes.

... Though not for long.

".. You look dumb with that dopey smile and your eyes closed, you know."

Eren's eyes immediately snapped open, and his smile faded quickly. He confusedly turned back to hid door, which was still closed. No one was in his room..

"It's me. On the other side of the tree."

Huh?! Who..

Eren turned back to his window and through the branches of the tree, he could see Levi leaning out of his window, as well.

"Oh.. Hi, Levi! It's not nice to call people dumb, you know!" Eren replied, and couldn't help it as another smile made its way onto his lips. He heard Levi make a small 'tch' noise, but decided to ignore it for now. "So, I forgot to ask.. What school are you going to go to?"

It took Levi a few moments to respond, and Eren just assumed he was thinking. After the few moments, he heard the other boy reply.

"Snowy Fields Elementary.. Why?"

Hearing that, spread an even bigger grin over Eren's lips.

"Sweet! That's the school I go to! I can show you around and introduce you to my friends and-"

"Eren, honey, dinner is ready." A voice interuppted Eren's rambling, and he turned back to his door to see his mother standing in the doorway. "Who are you talking to?"

"Oh! I'm talking to Levi!" He replied happily.

"Is that so?" Carla replied, strolling a bit over to Eren's bed and mounting it, and leaning out the window, as well.

"W-Wait, no, mom- what are you doing?"

"Hiii, Levi-kun!" She nearly yelled out the window. Now Eren was embarrassed! Levi would think he's wierd now, since his _mom _is talking to him!

"Hello, Miss. Jaeger. How are you today?" Eren was very surprised to hear Levi reply simply in a calm voice.

"I'm wonderful, thank you! What about yourself, sweetheart?"

"I am fine.. I have to go now. Bye, Miss. Jaeger. Eren."

And Eren heard Levi close his window, right after.

"Oh, what a sweetheart! And the manners on him is just like a grown-up's! I think he's out of your league, Eren!"

"Mom! I don't like him!"

**To be continued~ So, I have to apologize if these chapters are too short. Please, let me know if you want them longer, and I will gladly do so! Until next time! **


	3. Chapter 3

**I see you guys want longer chapters~ I'll try to make this one longer! So please leave a Review, Favourite and Follow! Happy reading! **

_.A Few Weeks Later._

"C'mon, Levi!" Eren called to his newly made friend, outside of his house. The two had promised (well, it was more like Eren promised and Levi just nodded) to walk to school together this morning, and he was excited to introduce Levi to Mikasa and Armin.

Moments later, the young black-haired child opened up his front door, exited his house, closed the door behind him and pulled a key out of his jacket pocket and locked the door. Levi trudged slowly over to Eren, not very excited for school and not very looking forward to Eren's upbeat attitude.

"Took you long enough! Come on, or we'll be late!" He told his friend excitedly, practically bouncing in his spot. Once Levi reached him, Eren recieved a not so friendly glare, causing him to shiver a bit. Deciding to brush off Levi's looks, Eren continued to smile and boldly leaned over to grasp the other child's hand in his. The normally pissed off looking Levi was taken aback by this action, and without himself even really noticing, a small blush pooled on his cheeks and his eyes widened.

"Eren, what the hell are you-" Levi began speaking, but was cut off by Eren tugging him along. The two strolled a bit, and as they were doing so, both kids heard a door open behind them. Mikasa was just coming out of her's and Eren's house, and closed the door behind her without sparing a glance upwards. The young girl, once close enough to Eren and Levi, raised her head. Seeing the two boys joining hands did not make Mikasa happy. Her eyes landed on Levi's and a harsh glare was sent his way.

"Who's that, _Eren_?" Her brother's name rolled off her tongue, as if she had just said a harsh word.

".. M-Mikasa, this is Levi.. He's our next door neighbour. He's also coming to our school. Say hi to him."

As Eren semi-expected, Mikasa did not reply to him. Instead, she simply walked towards the two and grasped her brother's free hand tightly. Eren knew immediately that she hadn't taken a liking to their neighbour, but he was going to try his hardest to make the two get along. Hopefully at least Armin will like him, Eren thought to himself as the three all walked hand in hand towards Armin's road.

Once they had just reached his road, as expected, Armin was nearly sprinting down the road, grasping his backpack straps.

"Hi, guys!" He called, abandoning one of his backpack straps to wave his hand in the air. Since both of Eren's hands were occupied, he couldn't really wave back, so he simply called back to him.

"Hi, Armin!" Eren replied, smiling wide at him. Once Armin reached the group, bent over with his hands on his knees, panting, Mikasa gave a soft 'good morning', and he nodded to her. "Oh! Hey, Armin, this is Levi. He's mine and Mikasa's next door neighbour." He explained to the blond, who tilted his head curiously at the other child. A big, gentle smile spread over his lips and he strolled his way over to Levi.

"Hi, Levi! My name is Armin." He politely introduced himself, giving a bow. In reply, Levi bowed slightly back to him. "Now! Let's get to school before we're late!" Armin called out loud and strolled back over to Mikasa. Grasping her hand, the four children silently made their way to school.

_.After School._

Once the bell signalling the end of the day had rung, streams of talkative children poured out of their rooms. Though two boys in one particular class had no rush getting out.

"I'm so glad we have the same class, Levi! Aren't you?" Eren asked his friend, who didn't give a reply as they were preparing their backpacks for going home. "Levi?" He asked once more as he slung his backpack straps over his shoulders. He gazed at Levi who did the same, then slowly turned to Eren.

The room was quiet, and the muffled sound of yelling and talking children could be heard from the hallway and outside. The two boys gazed at each other for what seemed like an eternity. Neither seemed to mind..

"Let's walk home alone."

Levi's cold-toned voice broke the somewhat peaceful silence that Eren was basking in. Eren blinked a few times at his friend across from him.

"Why, Levi?" The brown-haired boy tilted his head to the side slightly.

"Because I want to. Now hurry before I catch some sort of cold or disease from these filthy kids," Levi sighed, and as he spoke, he began to walk forward and eventually grasp Eren's wrist within his hand. Levi tugged on Eren's arm as he pulled him outside of the classroom.

Behind him, the black-haired child could hear snickering. He stopped in his tracks, and slowly turned his head back, expecting to see Eren laughing. But it wasn't him. Even Eren had his head turned back.

And then Levi saw it.

Auruo Bossard and his posse of Jean Kirshtein and Dile Nawk stood there with their arms crossed, smug smirks on their faces. Levi slowly released Eren's wrist to face them. Eren did the same and sent glares to the three bullies of the school.

"What do you want?" Eren said coldly, harshly, to Auruo. His tone took Levi aback. He had never heard Eren that serious, ever. Auruo only gave a loud chuckle.

"What, am I interuppting your little fight with you and your _boyfriend_, Jaeger?" He replied, just as harshly as Eren had.

The children around them had become silent, every single one of them listening close and watching them.

"He is **not **my boyfriend, _Bossard_."

"Just admit it, Jaeger! Don't be a little bitch about it!" Jean yelled at Eren, a smirk upon his lips.

"Yeah, Jaeger." Dile added.

Eren growled, clenching his fists.

"Shut **UP**!" He screamed at the three. Levi stood unsurely behind him. He didn't know if he should run or stand up for Eren..

Auruo took a few large steps towards Eren. That damn smirk was still on his lips, too. Now he was only a few inches away from the other fuming child.

Before Levi could even blink..

Auruo had swung..

And hit Eren square in the cheek.

His head whipped to the side, and you could _hear _droplets of blood already hitting the pavement underneath them. Now, Levi was pissed off. And a pissed off Levi was something you did not want to fuck with.

Silently, the black-haired boy walked around Eren and stood directly in front of Auruo, their chests nearly touching. The taller smirked down at Levi and gave a loud, cocky laugh.

"What the hell are you gonna do, shorty?"

And Levi snapped.

He swung his leg to the side and roughly hit Auruo's right knee, which knocked him to the ground. He swung that same leg back and began kicking him in the side. Not even Auruo's goons did anything. They only stood there in shock, their mouths gaping.

Eren, holding his cheek, finally noticed what Levi was doing, and gasped loudly.

"L-Levi, stop!" He shouted, and reached out to grasp his wrist. Immediately, he roughly shook off Eren's hand and jumped. Levi jumped, roughly landing on Auruo's stomach. "THAT'S ENOUGH!" Eren screamed and lunged forwards, wrapping his arms around Levi's waist and tugging him back, off of the kid on the ground. Levi leant a bit against Eren's chest, panting through his nose.

Eren slowly released him, and this time, he didn't stop Levi as he leant forwards again and spit on the unconcious boy on the ground.

"Piece of garbage," Levi grumbled, then turned back to Eren. He reached over and laced his fingers within Eren's and squeezed his hand tightly as he began walking away. As soon as the two turned the corner, they could finally hear Jean and Dile begin screaming in fear and shouting for teachers.

"Come on, hurry," Eren turned his head slightly to Levi, and in reply, he nodded. The two children began sprinting off the school grounds and down the street, hand in hand.

_.Minutes Later._

Eren and Levi reached their homes, panting heavily.

"Come over to my house. I'll clean up your wound," The black-haired child gazed up at Eren, his usual montone expression back. Uncertainly, he glanced at his home, then at Levi's, and nodded.

Once they entered the boy's house, Eren froze. Releasing Eren's hand from his grip, Levi turned to him.

"What's wrong?" He questioned, taking off his shoes.

"Won't your parents see you cleaning me up..?" Eren replied, a bit nervously. That's when Levi stiffened.

"... They won't see. Now hurry up before I change my mind and kick you out." Levi replied cooly, and began making his way up his stairs. Without really noticing the aura around the black-haired's mood, Eren nodded, took off his shoes as well, and followed Levi up.

Levi lead Eren to the bathroom, and guided him to sit on the toilet seat. Eren watched as Levi got out the disinfectant from under the sink and a cloth that was resting on top of the faucet.

"This'll sting," The black-haired child warned the other as he uncapped the bottle of disinfectant and pressed the cloth the opening, tipped it upside down to pour the liquid on it, and placed it upright once again. He placed the bottle to the side and gently pressed the cloth to Eren's open wound.

"Tch..!" He grit from his clenched teeth.

"I told you," Levi remarked smartly, a light smirk spreading over his lips.

"S-Shut up.." Eren replied, as he slowly felt his wound become numb. He watched as Levi removed the cloth from his cheek and placed it beside the bottle of disinfectant. He went in the cupboards underneath the sink once again and pulled out a cotton pad and handed it over to Eren. Unsurely, he took it and gazed questioningly at it.

"Dab it on your wound, stupid." Levi told him, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which is sort of was.

".. I knew that already, you don't have to remind me," Eren replied, raising the cotton pad to his cheek and dabbing it there.

Levi almost cracked a smile.. Almost.

Man, was this kid getting to him.

The quiet sound of plastic rustling broke Levi's train of thought, and he gazed back over at Eren to see he had finished with the cotton pad and threw it in the garbage. Now, he was gazing over at Levi with a big smile.

"What are you smiling for?" The black-haired child questioned, going into the cupboards underneath the sink one last final time, and arising with a large bandaid in hand.

"Because! When I've gotten into fights before, the only people that have helped me clean up were my mom and Mikasa.. Now I have you to take care of me, Levi. So.. Thank you." Eren spoke while he was handed the bandaid, and began to place it on his cheek.

"I'm not going to be your caretaker, Eren." Levi reminded the other, while he recapped the bottle of disinfectant and placed the cloth where it previously was, then began to wash his hands thoroughly.

"But you're my friend, right?" Eren suddenly asked, causing Levi to gaze over at him. Eren's expression was serious now, not hint of sarcasm in his voice. The black-haired boy sighed, then nodded a bit.

"Yeah." He replied, then turned off the tap. He turned away from Eren to dry his hands on a towel, and as soon as he turned back around, not a single thought went through his mind before he realized that Eren's lips were pressing softly against his own.

Levi's eyes went wide, gazing at Eren's closed eyelids.

_'He's being gentle to me.. What the hell for..?' _Levi thought to himself as he slowly succumbed to Eren's kiss and closed his eyes, as well.

Meanwhile, Eren's brain was a complete mess.

_'Ohmygodohmygodohmygod he's kissing me back,' _

_'Why am I kissing him again?'_

And one hundred more thoughts were coursing throught his head, but none effected the kiss he was sharing with Levi.

Yet, abruptly, Levi realized what he was doing, and opened his eyes. He planted his hands on Eren's chest and roughly shoved him away. Eren stumbled backwards, then, in realization, the largest blush began spreading across his cheeks.

"L-L-Levi! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!" Eren exclaimed, stuttering.

"... It's.. fine." Levi replied, his breathing a bit heavier than usual. He opened up the bathroom door, and motioned for Eren to exit first. Taking the offer, Eren hastily exited the room and quickly made his way down the hallway and stairs. Levi followed him down, and stood beside Eren as he put his shoes on. As soon as he was finished, he gazed back at Levi.

"L-Look, I just want to say I'm s-"

Eren's sentance was cut off by soft, yet dry lips gently pressing against his. But that was only for a moment. Levi removed his lips quickly, then leant over to open the door for Eren. The green-eyed boy was completely taken aback, but still had the right enough concience to leave when asked.

"I.. I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then?" Eren asked one last time, beginning to step outside.

"Yeah. Bye, Eren."

"Bye, Levi.." He mumbled, almost like he was talking to himself, then turned away from the other child and began walking home. Levi closed the front door behind him and pressed his back against it.

".. That kid is going to ruin me.."

**I hope you guys liked that long chapter! It definitely took more effort and time, but, pff, I don't have anything going on on a weekend. /sobs/ But I really hope you guys enjoyed, so leave a Review, Favourite and a Follow to help me out! Until next time! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Story time again, kiddies~ There will be some kissing and touching in this chapter so you're welcome~! I really hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, and I promise there will be smut in future chapters, so don't worry about that~ Please Review, Favourite and Follow! Enjoy! **

After seeing Eren's wound and Eren reluctantly explaining the whole story of how it happened to his mother and Mikasa, the two women agreed that Eren should stay home for a few days, just to cool off and relax and allow his wound to heal.

So, that's where he was now. Laying on his bed, a comic book above his head. He had been reading this one for a while now, and was glad to continue reading it, but under the wrong circumstances. It was only Ten-Thirty AM, and Eren was already beginning to get bored, his mind drifting elsewhere. He gave a sigh and closed his comic book and set it to the side. Eren sat up on his bed and crawled over to his window, unlocking the hatch and sliding it open. Resting his crossed arms on the bottom of the window frame, he rested his head against his arm, giving another sigh.

The weather was starting to get cooler, and that meant more clothing, scarves, mittens, hats and fuzzy socks. Eren somewhat enjoyed this type of weather. During this time of year, it never got too hot nor too cold. Just right for Eren. But Mikasa could argue with that. She always liked the really chilly weather. Eren always thought she liked that type of weather because it actually gave her a reason to wear the scarf Eren gave her a few years ago, on her first birthday. Eren was only two back then, but throughout the years, his love for his sister hadn't faltered even a bit.

Closing his eyes and thinking back on the time when Eren held Levi's hand and remembering the expression on Mikasa's face when she saw, kind of made him feel unsettled. All he wanted to do was just introduce them to each other and he genuinely hoped they would get along. But he bet they wouldn't. That thought alone made him a bit upset. Eren wanted to introduce Levi to his family and friends at school, then he would have a lot of friends and never have to worry about being alone! Eren knew he had only met Levi a few weeks ago, but he already felt a deep.. passion towards the other boy.

His eyes popped open and he began to feel the blush slipping onto his cheeks.

Eren remembered the conversation he had with his mother when he had came home from the first time he went over to Levi's house.

"_Now, now, honey. There is nothing wrong with liking someone of the same gender. I raised you better for you not to think otherwise." _

"_I.. I know, mom." _

His mother was right. Even though it was unacceptable to others, he was always raised to love who you want to love.

Eren didn't _love _Levi.. But.. He.. He liked him..

A soft whistling noise, broke through Eren's thoughts. He immediately lifted his head from his crossed arms and gazed around. Nothing on the ground outside, nothing inside of his room. Maybe it was..

He peered through the branches of the tree seperating his and Levi's house, and he saw..

"L-Levi!" Eren exclaimed, surprised. Levi's gaze landed on Eren's and a small smile swept over his lips.

"About time you noticed me," He replied, his tone somewhat sarcastic sounding. Feeling even more embarrassed, Eren's previous blush only got brighter.

"H-Have you been there for a while?"

"I came out around the same time you did.. Why are you at home? I thought you had school today." Levi asked, his small smile faded now.

"Well.. My mom told me to stay home and relax and let my cut heal. Why aren't you at school?"

".. I'm grounded." He replied simply. Eren slowly nodded, understanding why.

"Oh.. Hey! Wanna come over?" The green-eyed boy suddenly asked, a big grin on his features. Levi's eyes narrowed at this.

"Are you trying to get me in even more trouble? Isn't your mom home?" He questioned skeptically. Eren only shook his head.

"Nope! She's at work right now and won't be home until, like, One-Thirty." Eren reassured Levi. He could see the other nibble at his bottom lip slightly.

"... Fine. But _they're _home. I can't just go downstairs."

"'They're'? Like, your parents?"

Levi hesitated, and it looked like he took a deep breath before replying.

"... Yeah."

"Dude, just climb the tree!" Eren exclaimed. Levi just seemed to deadpan at that.

"You want me to climb this tree? How the hell am I supposed to do that? I'm not Spiderman." Eren just had to chuckle at that.

"Just be really careful. I have food and video games and stuff here, too, if that gives you any inspiration~."

Levi went silent for a moment.

"... Do you have biscuits?"

"Biscuits? Uh.. Yeah, I think so."

"... Fine, I'll climb the damn tree."

_.A Few Minutes Later._

"Took you long enough!" Eren exclaimed as Levi slipped through his window.

"Idiot.. I can't just climb a tree in five seconds. I told you: I'm not Spiderman." He replied, brushing off himself. "So you said you have biscuits? What flavour?" Eren scratched the back of his head, thinking.

"Um.. I think we have plain or banana," Eren informed him, glancing over at Levi who looked intruiged to what he had just said.

".. Guide me to the biscuits."

Eren gave a small laugh and nodded, getting up off of his bed.

"Alright, alright, follow me."

Without saying another word, Levi hopped off Eren's bed and followed close behind. The two went down the stairs, and soon reached the kitchen.

"I think they're in the cupboard above the sink." Eren motioned towards the specific cupboard and he saw Levi nod. He watched as Levi strolled over to the sink, and.. it was far too tall for him to reach. He sent a glare back at Eren, who was trying his hardest not to laugh at the adorable sight, and dragged over a chair from the nearby dinner table, placed it in front of the sink, stepped up on it..

But even then, he was too short.

Slowly, he gazed back at Eren, his eyes narrowed.

"Help me." Levi ordered him in a strict voice, that made Eren jump slightly.

"R-Right," He replied quickly before jogging over to the chair, stepping up on it, close behind Levi. Eren crouched down a bit, wound his arms tightly around Levi's thighs, and lifted him up. Thankfully, he was finally tall enough to reach the biscuits he wanted so badly.

Eren had the urge to just lean his cheek against Levi's back, but he just knew that he'd be weirded out if he did that. And he just realized that the other boy smelled so good..

".. You can put me down now," Levi glanced behind him at Eren. Quickly, he was set down on the chair, and both children stepped off of it. Eren dragged the chair back to the dinner table, where it was originally, and gazed back at Levi.

"So... What do you wanna do now?" The green-eyed boy questioned, not really knowing what to do now. He watched as Levi pulled out a biscuit from the plastic packaging and shrug.

"You said you have video games, right?"

"Yeah, I totally forgot!" Eren exclaimed, rushed over to Levi and grasped his free wrist, and pulled him over to the living room. "You can just have a seat on the couch, if you want." He told Levi, as he walked to the television, crouched down, and pulled out a game console from inside a little cupboard underneath it. While hooking up the system, Eren began to explain to Levi what games they had.

"So.. We have Zombie Shooter 4, Farm Land, Adventures of the Hero, or The Border. But only Zombie Shooter 4 and Farm Land are multiplayer games." He explained and finished up hooking up the console to the television, also plugging in two controllers for the both of them.

"How about.. Zombie Shooter?" Levi suggested, still munching away on his precious biscuits.

"Sure!" Eren replied happily, sliding the game into the console, grabbing both controllers, and plopping down beside Levi on the couch. The green-eyed boy handed over the second controller, and Eren proceeded to start up Zombie Shooter 4.

_.A Few Hours Later. _

"Wow.. That was actually fun." Levi remarked as the two headed back upstairs. Eren chuckled, then glanced back at the other.

"What, did you think you wouldn't have fun?" He replied, a sarcastic tone in his voice. He faintly heard a 'no, but..' behind him, and just decided to end the conversation there. The two strolled back into Eren's room, and Eren shut the door behind them. Levi sat down on the bed, then leaned back, his back hitting the sheets. The brown-haired boy did the same, laying down beside his neighbour.

".. Thank you, Eren." Levi murmured, causing Eren to gaze over at the other who was already looking at him.

"For what, Levi?" He answered curiously.

"For.. Being my friend. I never had many friends, and I've never had a friend as.. hyper and happy and excitable as you.. So, I guess, I can call you my best friend now, right?" The black-haired boy turned onto his side, still keeping his gaze on Eren, who was feeling a little embarrassed now.

"W-Well.. Yeah. I guess we are best friends now, aren't we?" He replied, a light blush pooling onto his cheeks.

".. Yeah."

And before Eren even really realized it, Levi gently cupped his cheek in his hand and pressed his lips against his own.

But this time, Eren calmed himself down before doing anything else, other than pursing his lips back against Levi's. Both boys gently closed their eyes in the soft kiss, and Eren's hand gently went to rest on the other's hip.

Before either boy could go any farther, Levi gently removed his lips from the other's.

"Eren.. Kiss me like the adults do." The black-haired boy ordered, causing a shiver to run through both their bodies in excitement.

"H-How do I do that, Levi..?" Eren replied softly, his voice wavering slightly.

"You.. Open your mouth.." Levi instructed, and watched as Eren unsurely opened his mouth. "And I.. Use my tongue.." He began to murmur until he got close enough to the other's mouth, in which he then carefully slipped it into Eren's hot cavern.

A small noise escaped both of their throats as their tongues met, and curiously swirled around each other.

Soon getting the hang of this 'kissing like adults' thing, they began to move their mouths against one another, and their hands began to mindlessly wander. Eren's hand stroked up and down the side of Levi's thigh, and Levi's hand ran up and down Eren's chest. The brown-haired boy got so into it, that he boldly swung his leg over both of Levi's and maneuvered himself so he was actually straddling the other's hips.

More noises came frequently for the both of them, their lips beginning to swell from how hard they were pressing against each other's. Accidentally pulling his hips down, they met with Levi's, and that was when Levi quickly pulled away, panting softly.

Gazing down a little, the darker haired boy could see the outline of Eren's twitching cock through his sweatpants. Levi knew it was time to leave now, before things went any further.

"S.. Sorry, Eren. I have to leave now." He quickly explained and squirmed out from underneath Eren's body. Seeing that his window was still open, he sat up and swung his leg over the window frame, and before he hopped over to the nearest strongest branch of the tree, Levi glanced back at his neighbour and smiled slightly.

Eren simply watched Levi leave with haste, quickly hopping from branch to branch to get to his window as soon as possible.

"Did I.. Did I do something wrong, Levi..?"

Tears began to well in his eyes, and the brown-haired boy numbly felt light tears begin to slip down his cheeks. He slowly leant forwards, shut his window, and grasped his blinds and tugged them together so that they were covering his window. Eren felt his bottom lip begin to quiver, and soon he just gave in to the feeling. He dropped onto his bed on his side and quietly sobbed.

"L-Levi.. Levi.."

Not sparing Eren any more time to wallow in his sadness, he heard the front door unlock and swing open. The muffled voices of both Mikasa and Armin came to his ears, and he abruptly sat up and quickly began to wipe the tears away. He noticed that his comic book from this morning was on the other side of his bed, so he pounced for it, landing on his belly.

Just as Eren's bedroom door swung open, he flipped to a random page of his book and pretended like he was reading.

"Eren!" Armin exclaimed from the entranceway to his room. Pretending to be surprised, Eren removed his gaze from his comic book and blinked over at the two beginning to walk further into his room.

"Oh, hi, Armin! Hi, Mikasa!" He shut his book and tossed it to the side and sat up on his bed, watching as Armin sat beside him and Mikasa simply stood.

".. Um, Eren?" The blond questioned, cocking an eyebrow. Eren gazed curiously over at Armin.

"Yeah?"

"Your face is kinda red.. It looks like you were crying. Are you okay?"

Before Eren could even answer, Mikasa had her hands on her brother's cheeks and forced him to look up at her. Her eyes widened a bit, then quickly narrowed.

"Were you crying, Eren?"

The brown haired boy swatted at his sister's hand, scoffing.

"Me? Crying? I never cry. I have allergies, that's all." Eren told them both.

Though neither Armin nor Mikasa believed one bit of that, they decided to leave the topic alone and continue on with their day.

**AND DONE! Took me a while longer than the previous chapter, but I'm proud of myself because I did two long chapters in two days! Yay! So please Review, Favourite and Follow for updates! It really helps me out! Until next time, readers! **


	5. Chapter 5

**HIIIIIIIIIII~! Story time, children! Right, so, before I say anything else: THERE IS GOING TO BE A FIVE YEAR TIME SKIP. EREN AND LEVI WERE BOTH IN GRADE 5, NOW THEY'RE IN GRADE 10. BEFORE, THEY WERE MAYBE 8 OR 9 YEARS OLD, NOW THEY ARE BOTH 15. I apologize beforehand if you guys don't really want a timeskip, but that's how I planned out the story and that's kind of how the plot works out. Besides, I don't think you guys really want tons of chapters about those two just going back to school then hanging out afterwards. xD Sorry for the long intro, but I talk a lot. So. Please Review, Favourite and Follow! Enjoy! **

...

_'Are u fuckin ready for gr 10?' _

_'No, to be frank. I am not.'_

_'Awwwww y not?'_

_'School bores me. And this year is going to be no different from the others.'_

_'Stop bein a hard ass levi and cheer up. U still got me!' _

_'Oh, aren't I lucky?' _

_'douche'_

_'Thanks.' _

Eren Jaeger and Levi Rivaille hadn't really changed since they were children. The only difference now, was that Eren had skyrocketed in height, then abruptly stopped growing around last year, and Levi.. Well, Levi was probably about 5"3 now. And now, they were both entering Grade Ten, along with Eren's sister Mikasa, and Armin Arlert.

The two boys sent some quick texts to each other early in the morning whilst in the moment of clothing themselves for the first day of Grade Ten, left their neighbouring houses at nearly the same time, and naturally began walking towards each other. Meanwhile, Mikasa lagged back a little in time, and exited the house to see Eren and Levi already beginning to stroll hand in hand up the road to their highschool.

Mikasa grit her teeth and narrowed her eyes at the sight.

Levi and Eren weren't even dating, yet they held hands every morning on their way to school for the past five years. It pissed the teenage girl off to no end. Eren was _hers_; he was _her_ brother. She couldn't allow anyone else to have him. Some people said that she had some type of 'weird obsession' with Eren, but she could argue with that. Mikasa just loved her brother dearly. That was all. But ever since that damned _brat _moved into the house beside hers and Eren's five years ago, Mikasa hardly ever spent any quality time with her brother anymore. She could say that _Eren, _in fact, was the one with the obsession, but she couldn't accept that. She couldn't ever.

The two boys never really dwelled on the fact that they held hands every morning on their way to school, it was just natural to them. But even though they had been doing that for years now, every morning Levi would still ask Eren if he washed his hands at least Twice that morning. Eren would chuckle and smile, then reach over and grasp _his_ friend's hands within his own. It had become a habit since the first day Eren practically forced Levi to walk to school with him, Mikasa and Armin. Though Levi would usually act like he didn't care and scold the other about germs and such, internally he could feel his heart begin to beat faster.

If it wasn't obvious enough, Levi and Eren had secret crushes on each other. Deep, deep crushes.

Neither had confessed about how much they liked the other, and both got easily jealous when their love interest began talking to someone else, but it was really beginning to put a strain on their friendship.

On occassion, Eren would peck Levi on the forehead or on the cheek when they reached their houses after school, but he always felt that awful _tugging _feeling at his heart strings when he did so. But any little contact he got with Levi still counted as contact, and Eren would take little over nothing any day.

So, continuing on their walk to school, Eren gave a soft sigh, squeezing his friend's hand lightly and taking in the lovely morning sight around him. The sky was light blue, and the area where the sun was slowly rising, it was a mixture of light pink, purple and a little white.

"It's so pretty this morning, Levi. Don't you agree?" The green-eyed teen spoke softly, sparing a glance at his shorter counterpart.

"Yeah.. I suppose so." The darker haired teen replied, not returning the glance Eren had given him.

And that was their usual morning conversation. Nothing more, nothing less.

Meanwhile, a few meters behind them, Mikasa was strolling silently, her faded red scarf wrapped around her neck as usual, and her hands in her coat pockets. Ever since Eren had met Levi, the two always went along ahead in front. Mikasa didn't even bother with arguing about it with her brother, and took her time walking behind them.

"Mikasa!" A voice had suddenly called behind the girl. It didn't sound faint, and just by hearing her name being called by that oh so familiar voice, she immediately knew who it was. Mikasa halted her walking for a moment, and turned on her heel to see Armin sprinting towards her, waving his hand in the air. Mikasa couldn't _not _give a soft smile and giggle every time she saw the blond. So when Armin caught up with her, panting, the dark-haired girl removed her hand from her coat pocket and gently patted the top of Armin's head.

"Good morning, Armin." She greeted, then slipped her hand back into her coat. The blond eventually caught his breath, and the two continued on walking forwards.

"How have you been, Mikasa? We haven't really talked in a while," Armin asked politely, gazing over at the girl. Stiffening a little, she answered.

".. I guess I've been a little worse than usual." Hearing this somewhat shocking news, the blond's eyebrows raised curiously.

"Oh, I'm sorry.. What's been going on?"

"... Them. Or, to be specific: _him_." Mikasa spit that word out of her mouth like venom, glaring at the two boys quite a bit ahead of the them. Noticing her forward gaze, Armin looked straight, then immediately knew what she was talking about.

"You mean Levi?"

"Yeah."

"Mm.. Eren's been spending a lot more time with him rather than with us, don't you think?" Armin mumbled, his mood already beginning to lower.

"... Yeah." Mikasa replied softly, burying the bottom half of her face further into her scarf.

".. I'm sorry, Mikasa.." The blond boy said, frowning.

"No, Armin. It's not your fault.. Don't apologize." The girl replied quickly, not having her intention to make her friend feel bad for her. She didn't need any sympathy.

".. Right.. Sorry," Armin answered one last time, officially ending their conversation.

_.At School._

At school, Levi and Eren were forced to part. The students were instructed to go to their homerooms, where their teachers would inform them of their schedule that day, who their teachers were, and where they had to go. Though, all was not bad since Eren discovered that Armin was in his homeroom! Just as Eren was about to seat himself in the already half-full classroom, he glanced up and noticed his shy blond friend enter the room. His seat was immediately forgotten, and a big grin spread over his lips.

"Armin! Hey, sit next to me, dude!" He called, quite loudly in fact, and catching the majority of the students' attention. Hearing his name called, Armin jumped a little, but soon turned Eren's way. Seeing his old friend, he quickly returned the big grin, and rushed over to him.

"Hi, Eren! How are you?" The blond asked, taking the seat closest to Eren, which was conveniently right beside him. The brown-haired teen also took his seat, his grin not fading away at all.

"I'm great, Armin. Long time, no see, eh?" Eren joked, giving a hearty chuckle. Armin's smile wavered then dimmed a little as he returned the laugh.

"Yeah, totally! Are you and Levi still friends? I don't really know, since I was really busy this summer and I went on a lot of vacations and I never really had the time to talk to you, and stuff." The blond lied through his teeth. He knew that him and Levi were still friends, since him and Mikasa had seen them walking to school together earlier that morning. Truth was, Armin didn't really favour the dark-haired teen, either. He practically stole his Eren away from him. And not to mention Mikasa! She's heartbroken that she doesn't get to spend much time with her own brother anymore!

Hearing what Armin had said, Eren perked up a bit. The blond noticed a blush arising to his friend's cheeks as he spoke.

"Yeah, we're still friends. I really wish you, me, Levi and Mikasa could hang out more often. I know Mikasa doesn't like him much, but you like him, right, Armin?"

Armin hated being in these kinds of situations. Should he lie to his best friend, just to keep him content, or tell him the truth and ruin their friendship?

Inside, he was panicking, and he knew it was wrong to lie, but.. If it was to keep Eren happy, he would do anything.

"Y-Yeah, of course I do! I wish him and I could be better friends!" The blond replied, smiling a gentle smile. He noticed as Eren's expression went from nervous to relaxed in an instant, hearing those reassuring words from Armin.

"That's awesome to hear. And I wish you and him could become better friends, too! Maybe you two should hang out one day and chat?" The green-eyed teen suggested. Nodding a little, Armin replied.

"Yeah. I'd like that."

As a reply, Eren nodded back, and both teens began to maneuver in their seats so they were sitting upright. Their homeroom teacher came into the classroom and began organizing some papers at the front of the class, then soon began to explain to the students about their classes and such.

But, all the while, Eren was distant.

_'I wonder if Levi's found his homeroom..' _

_'I wonder what classes Levi has..' _

_'I hope Levi hasn't run into any bullies..'_

_'Man, Levi looked really cute this morning..' _

So on, and so on.

_.A Few Hours Later, At Lunch. _

Making his way through the stream of students, determined to find Levi, Eren had abruptly bumped into someone. Stumbling back a little, blinking, he gazed down at the person. Oh!

"Oh, hi, Mikasa! I didn't see you there, sorry." The teen lifted his hand a embarrassingly rubbed the back of his head. The dark haired girl lifted her gaze up to her brother's eyes, and she gave a gentle smile.

"Hi, Eren.. It's okay. Would you like to come to the library and-"

"Sorry, Mikasa, but I really can't chitchat. I have to find Levi. Do you know where he is?" Eren removed his hand from his head, pleading to his sister.

Mikasa's jaw clenched tightly, along with her fists. Slowly, she felt the sensation of her fingernails digging into her palms, and girl felt the strong -_very _strong- need to beat the shit out of her brother for both interuppting her and mentioning that.. trash's name around her.

Gritting her teeth, she grumbled an answer.

"Room Two-Fifty." Mikasa said, then quickly stepped passed him, and stormed off. Eren blinked at her harshly said answer and watched as she stomped off, then eventually turned back around when his sister disappeared behind a corner. After giving a little shrug and brushing it off, Eren went to go find Room Two-Fifty to go greet his Levi.

..

Only going up Two flights of stairs to reach the desired room, Eren had finally reached his destination. He peeked through the slightly cracked open door and saw.. Yep! He saw Levi slightly hunched over his desk.. Um.. Wearing a surgical mask..? Eren continued to watch as the darker haired teen opened up his lunch kit, which revealed a fancy tuna and sushi lunch, and as he lifted the food to his mouth, he used his free hand to slip the food underneath the mask.

Why...?

Deciding to go in, Eren grabbed the door handle and swung the door open. Closing the door behind him, he walked forwards, and grabbed a seat from one of the nearby desks, not so quietly placed it at the same desk Levi was sitting at, and plopped down in the chair.

Glancing up at the brown-haired teen, Levi begun lifting another sushi roll up to his mouth, and just as he was about to lift his mask himself, Eren had beaten him to it and lifted up the bottom for him. Sending a glare his way, the darker haired teen spoke.

"Are you mocking me?"

"Of course not! I'm only helping a friend~." Eren nearly sung as a reply, which caused Levi to roll his eyes and pop the sushi into his mouth. The boy released the mask, then leant forwards and rested his elbows on the desk, placing his chin atop his hands. "Ne, Levi? Why are you wearing that mask thing? It's kinda freaking me out."

"It keeps the germs away from my mouth. Unfortunately, they didn't have enough masks in stock at the store for me to cover the rest of my body," Levi replied simply, boredly, and lifted the last piece of sushi he had to his mask. Lifting the mask himself, he popped the food into his mouth.

Eren suddenly burst out into laughter, and fell back in his chair, clutching his stomach.

"... What's so funny?" Levi asked, his voice a bit quieter that Eren's howling.

"Y-Y-You actually, heh, tried to buy a bunch of, hah, masks to cover your body?" Little giggles interuppted the brown-haired's speaking, and hearing this come from the boy that Levi trusted not to judge him, made him a little upset. Though, of course, his facial expression never changed as he stripped himself of the mask and began to put his lunch kit away.

"So you _are_ mocking me," The darker haired teen confirmed, narrowing his eyes as he set his lunch kit inside of his bag, then leaned back in his chair and crossed both his arms and legs. Levi sent a harsh glare Eren's way, and seeing that, the lighter haired boy's laughter slowly died down. Giving a soft sigh, Eren leant forwards once again and rested his hand on Levi's, the one nearest him.

"I apologize for laughing. I know you have that mental disease thing-"

"OCD?"

"Yeah that, and I shouldn't be laughing at you for that. So, Levi, I sincerely apologize for potentially hurting your feelings." The green-eyed teen said seriously, lifting his gaze to Levi's.

Levi restricted the blush that oh so very much wanted to make it's way onto his cheeks.

Tearing his hand away from the other's, the darker haired teen abruptly began to stand and brush himself off.

"Huh? Levi?" Eren asked, gazing questioningly up the other.

"The bell is about to-"

And right on time, the school bell, signalling that lunch was over and Third period was starting, rang.

"- ring."

"... It's creepy how you do that, Levi."

"_You're _creepy."

"What?! _I'm _creepy?! How?!"

"That talking thing you do. It freaks me out."

"What talking thing?"

"You just did it."

"... Douche."

"The correct term in 'Vaginal Cleanser'."

"LEVI, THAT'S DISGUSTING!"

"_You're _disgusting."

_.After School, On The Way Home._

Eren had finally found Levi after school through the hundreds of other students, and without a second thought, the two had begun walking home.

"So, how was your first day, Levi?" Eren asked, beginning the small chat which Levi didn't particularily favour.

"It was fine. Yours?" Came the short reply.

"Yeah, it was good, I guess. Kinda boring, though."

"Mm."

And the rest of the walk home was an awkward silence between the two.

..

Once the two reached their neighbouring homes, both teens had halted walking and stood, facing each other. Leaning down, Eren lightly pressed his lips to Levi's.

A little taken aback by this action, since it wasn't usually what Eren did as a goodbye, the darker haired teen's eyes widened a little, but slowly began to kiss back.

Meanwhile, as Eren and Levi were sharing a sweet moment, Mikasa had followed the two home secretly. As she peered at the lip-locking teens from behind a tree a few meters away, her fingers had begun to unconciously dig into the bark of said tree. Abruptly, she watched as Eren's lips left Levi's.

"Hey, Levi.. D-Do you mind if I come inside for a bit?" The brown-haired teen asked softly, quietly, his face remaining near the other's. Slowly beginning to nod as a reply, Levi leant away from Eren, and turned on his heel to lead him inside of his house.

Seeing this now, Mikasa impatiently waited as the two boys entered Levi's house. The second that front door was shut, the girl swerved out from behind the tree and full-tilt sprinted towards her's and Eren's house. Without a moment to spare, she flung the front door open and quickly slammed it shut and hastily made her way upstairs.

Entering her room, she nabbed her binoculars from her work desk, and rushed out of her room to go into Eren's (Mikasa had gotten those binoculars for her Fourth or Fifth birthday from her mother when she got into the obsession of star gazing). Pouncing onto her brother's unmade bed, she ripped open the blinds and positioned herself low enough so that if either of the boys next door gazed over, they couldn't see her. Raising the binoculars to her eyes and maneuvering her sight around the branches of the pesky tree in the way, she had finally found the right angle to see..

To see..

Levi straddling her beloved brother's hips..

In a hot kiss..

With Eren's hand traveling up the back of Levi's shirt..

Clenching her jaw tightly, and squeezing the binoculars tightly between her fingers, Mikasa spoke to herself out loud, her voice cracking a little.

".. I'll kill you, Levi. I swear to God, I'll kill you for ruining my brother."

..

**Wowe, Mikasa. Obsessed, much? I kid, I kid, I still love you lots, Mikasa. Sorry for this longer than usual chapter, but if you liked the long chapter, I shall not apologize any further~! Please Review, Favourite and Follow if you liked! It helps me out a lot! Until next time, guys! **


	6. Chapter 6

**New chapter, yaaaaaaaaaay~ :D There's going to be some cuteness at the beginning here, then a little smut here just for you guys, and some wierd shit near the end.~ I apologize ahead of time that this chapter will not be as long as my others, and the chapters might come more slower because of dumb school. Now, without any further ado, onto the story! Please don't forget to Review, Favourite and Follow if you liked! **

...

Levi proceeded to lead his childhood friend, Eren, up the stairs inside of his house.

On the inside, the lighter haired teen was panicking. A lot. His thoughts were jumbled, he was blushing madly, but the feeling that was practically overpowering him at the moment was nervousness.

The two entered Levi's room, Eren first, followed up by the darker haired teen who closed his bedroom door behind them. Not really knowing what else to do or where to go, Eren decided that the best choice was to sit on the edge of his neighbour's excellently made bed. Following the other's movements, Levi sat down beside Eren, and quietly rid himself of his backpack and set it down on the floor before speaking.

"So, Eren, what did you want?" He questioned, moving his gaze to the other, who was blushing profusely, nervously.

"U-Um.. I.. I just.. U-Uh, I wanted to ask you something, Levi.." As he finished speaking, Eren paused and took a deep breath through his nose and silently exhaled moments later, calming his nerves only a little.

"What is it? I don't have all day," Levi sighed, his usually bored look instantly got a bit more dull, as if he wasn't that interested in what the other had to say to him. Fidgeting, his nerves back, Eren began to stand up from the bed and make his way to the bedroom door.

".. O-On second thought, maybe I'll tell you another time.." He murmured quietly and placed his hand on the door handle.

"Eren." Levi's hard, serious tone had caused Eren to jump slightly in his place and slowly, very slowly turn back to the darker haired teen. He nodded down towards the spot where Eren had just been sitting, silently ordering him to take his seat again. Reluctantly, he obeyed and returned to his spot. "What is it that is so important, Er-"

"Look, Levi, I've liked you since we were little kids and the moment I met you I knew we would become friends and evolve our friendship quickly and even to this moment, I still think we can improve our relationship by becoming closer to each other, and all I want is for us to be in a relationship!" Eren blurted out with all one breath. His blush had spread to around his whole face, so you could easily compare him to a cherry or strawberry. Meanwhile, with Levi, he was practically speechless. His eyes had grown a bit wider with every word Eren had blurted out, and to say the least.. Levi was..

Levi was happy.

But he felt that happy feeling be nearly immediately replaced with another feeling; a strange feeling he hadn't ever felt before.

He felt _lusty_ towards Eren.

His eyes slowly dimmed once again, and before Eren could really process any thoughts, Levi was straddling his hips, pressed up tight against him, his lips pushing hard on the other's. The lighter haired teen was taken aback, to say the least, but he wouldn't have missed this wonderful oppourtunity for the world.

Eren pushed his lips back against Levi's, and wound his arms around the other's waist, making a small, soft noise in the back of his throat. Sooner than later, their lips had begun to sloppily knead against one another, tongues occassionally slipping out to tease the other. Both boys feeling the suspicious heat pooling in their lower areas, the touching had begun, and Levi was the one to start. While slipping his tongue into Eren's hot, wet mouth, Levi ground down onto the other's hips and moved his hands, so they slipped underneath the hem of Eren's shirt and ran roughly up his bare chest.

Groaning against the other's mouth and tangling his tongue with the other's, as well, Eren had begun to raise his hips up as Levi moved his hips down, grinding the hardening appendage in the lighter haired teen's pants against the darker haired teen's clothed ass. He moved his hand that was resting on Levi's lower back to slip underneath the back of his shirt and stroke the whole area of soft, cool skin there.

Soon getting tired of just the touching and kissing, Levi wanted _more _from the one underneath him. He _demanded _more, and he always got what he wanted. Gently removing his lips from Eren's, Levi slipped his hands out from under the other's shirt and placed his hands on his chest, pushing him to the bed. The darker haired one, teasingly rocked his hips forwards against Eren's and smirked a smidge as he watched his companion's expression turn from a little surprised to gasping a biting his lower lip.

As he kept the eye contact between him and the other, Levi shimmied down his body yet stopped once he was face to.. zipper.. with Eren's buttons and zipper to his jeans. Faintly, he could make out the outline of the lighter hair's erection, growing in his pants. Seeing this, Levi leant down and mouthed over the clothed appendage and dragged his tongue up the underneath of it. Eren's breath was shaky, and he could not stop gasping and giving tiny moans when his partner touched him in such an area.

Feeling like he had teased the boy enough, Levi undid the buttons to Eren's jeans and leant down to tug down the zipper with his two top teeth and his two bottom. The lighter haired teen watched with hazed over eyes as his partner tug down his jeans to about his mid-thigh and slowly, _painfully teasingly_, Levi slipped down his underwear, as well. The darker haired one wasted no time in dragging his tongue up the underneath of the heated flesh and slipping his manhood into his mouth, all while staring up at the other.

Meanwhile, with Eren, his body felt like it was on fire! Every touch and every lick Levi gave him, caused him to become simply speechless and only give moans and whines, encouraging the other silently. Levi was sucking and slurping on Eren's length, even whilst bobbing his head, he still continued to drag his tongue along the sensitive underneath. Even while the green eyed teen felt like he was on Cloud Nine, on the inside, he didn't really know what to do.

_'I'm so close, should I just.. I-In his mouth..?' _

_'He's so damn erotic..!' _

And since Eren was a virgin to these kinds of feelings, he did find his release quickly. Being overwhelmed by the feeling of the blissfulness forced onto his body, he cried out loudly, giving Levi a half-hearted warning before releasing in his mouth, bucking his hips up and forcing himself deep into the other's mouth.

Eren's softening length slipped out of Levi's mouth as he panted, his eyes dim and a thin layer of sweat covering his body. The one thing that had caught his attention, though, was seeing his partner promptly get off of the bed and exit the room.

"Le.. Levi..?" The lighter haired teen called, his voice cracking a little. Hearing no reponse come from the other, Eren became extremely curious and slowly sat up, eventually getting up off of the bed, as well and pulled up both his underwear and jeans. He exited the room, and listened for any signs of Levi.

Well, he heard a tap running.

Right.. Eren nearly forgot that Levi had that weird germ thing..

Following the soft noise of running water, Eren found the washroom where he assumed Levi was, and slowly opened up the door to see the darker haired teen brushing his teeth. Walking a little farther into the washroom and gently closing the door behind him, he went up behind the other and lolled his head down so his forehead was resting against Levi's shoulder. Blushing a bit deeper than he previously was, Eren mumbled to the other.

"S.. Sorry, Levi. I shouldn't have made you do that, since you have that germ disease thing.."

He didn't really expect a reply from Levi, but he did feel him lean forward, which caused Eren to lift his head from the other's shoulder, and heard him spit out the toothpaste and turn off the tap. Reaching over a bit to grab the nearby cloth, he raised it to his mouth to wipe off any excess debris, and immediately placed it back where it originally was before.

Levi slowly turned to him, and gazed up at the other.

".. You came in my mouth." He stated, his monotone voice back, only with a hint of angriness there. Raising his hand, Eren shyly scratched the back of his head.

"Y-Yeah.. I know.. Sorry, Levi," He replied, his embarrassed blush becoming darker. "But, uh, Levi.. You never did _officially _answer my question,"

Lifting an eyebrow, Levi replied.

"I thought that my actions towards you were perfectly clear what my answer was."

"W-Well.. I just.. I've wanted to be with you for so long.. I just want to hear you say it.. I want to hear it come from your own mouth.." Eren answered, lowering his hand, only to reach forwards slightly and grasp Levi's hands in his own. "So, please, Levi. Please say you will be my boyfriend,"

The darker haired teen was quiet for a few moments, before a small smile crossed over his lips.

"Of course I will, you damn idiot."

...

After giving Levi a quick kiss, Eren had left his home only to walk a few meters to his own house. He swung the front door open and called a bored 'tadaima' before slipping off his shoes and sighing deeply. Making his way upstairs, he had suddenly noticed that Levi had caused him to reach the first orgasm he's had in a while. Blushing deeply, simply at the thought, he decided to go into his room, perhaps change into some comfortable pajamas and.. study or some shit.

... But Eren was confused to why his bedroom door was already opened.

Narrowing his eyes, he took a few more quick steps towards his room and peeked in, only to see Mikasa there. But she looked awfully pissed. No, he couldn't even say she looked pissed. She was beyond that.

".. You were only supposed to love me, Eren.. Only me..!" His sister started out quiet, then towards the end of her sentence, she had nearly started screaming. Mikasa abruptly got up off of Eren's single bed and began storming towards him. Taking a quick glance at her, Eren had noticed her face was red. Was Mikasa crying..?

"M-Mikasa? What's-"

"I saw you, Eren. I _saw_ how Levi violated you like that. How could you let him do that, Eren? I thought I was the only one for you, _**Eren**_!" She hollered, and gave Eren a hard shove, knocking him backwards and onto the ground. Mikasa, before the boy even had time to recover from the fall, crawled on top of him and pressed her body against his before pressing her slightly quivering lips to his, harshly.

The _second _that their lips connected, Eren had had enough of this, and raised his hands a bit, only to give her a harsh shove, causing her body to fly off of his. Shakily, Eren slowly got back onto his feet. He sent a glare down to his sister before taking a deep breath and yelling down at her.

"What the fuck do you mean you saw Levi _violate _me?! Were you spying on us, or something?! God, you make me sick, Mikasa! And what do you mean by 'I thought I was the only one for you' and all of that?! We're brother and sister, Mikasa! You can't think like that!" Eren hollered, his face turning slightly red as he did so. His sister flinched underneath him as he yelled, and she quickly got herself to her feet after Eren's rant was finished.

Hastily, Mikasa brushed pass her brother, who didn't turn around to watch her as she passed, and after a few moments of stomping, he heard her door slam shut behind her.

Slowly closing his eyes and releasing a quiet, frustrated sigh, Eren muttered to himself.

"... I'm fucked.."

...

**So, uh.. Sorry for whatever _that _was. /shrugs/ It's just how the story line goes! And sorry if there are some gramatical errors, I'm fairly tired at the moment and too lazy to proof read~ So please, if you liked, leave a Review, Favourite and Follow and until next time, byebye~! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ohayou, readers~ There's not going to be much of an introduction here because I don't really know what to say and I'm awkward like that~ But I do want to say- 38 Followers and 20 Favourites! I'm so happy, guys! I really could not have done any of this without you, so thank you all very much~ I will thank you with smut in this chapter, as well~ Please leave a Favourite, Review and Follow if you liked the story, and happy reading!**

...

Collapsing down on his bed, Eren sighed, frustrated. He was _supposed_ to be happy since Levi, his childhood best friend, and himself had just became an official couple, not too long ago. But his sister, Mikasa... Eren didn't know what was wrong with her. He did always notice the way she was very protective over her big brother, but he didn't ever think it was because she.. because she liked him!

Releasing a sigh, the teen rolled over onto his side, facing the edge of his bed, and bent his upper half of his body over the edge of the bed and reached down to rummage through his backpack and find his phone. Finding it not a few moments later inside of one of the pockets, Eren went into his 'Text Logs' and found his previous conversation with Levi. Deciding quickly that his boyfriend should know about what had happened between himself and Mikasa, Eren clicked on the conversation and began typing.

_'Levi, I have to tell u something...' _

Keeping his phone in his hand, the teen lifted his upper half back onto the bed and turned onto his other side, facing his window now. A few moments later of simply staring at his beige coloured wall, contemplating, Eren felt his phone vibrate in his grasp. Going back into the 'Text Logs', he saw that Levi replied.

_'What is it, Eren?' _((A/N: I laughed a lot when I typed this.))

Immediately after he skimmed over the words, Eren began typing once again.

_'... Mikasa kissed me...' _

And after a few moments of simply staring at the words he had typed, the green eyed teen hit the 'send' button. Honestly, he didn't know what Levi would say. The teen was already so unpredictable and mysterious, but that was only one thing Eren loved about his neighbour. Getting caught up in his thoughts about his wonderful boyfriend, the teen just barely noticed the phone in his hand begin vibrating. Lifting his phone again to answer the text, or what he thought was a text, his eyes widened slightly.

"_**Call from: Levi" **_

Giving a shaky breath and mentally preparing himself for what his boyfriend might say, Eren hit 'Answer' and slowly raised his phone up to his ear.

"Eren, tell me what happened right now." Came the stern voice from the other line of the phone. Flinching by just his tone of voice, Eren grasped his sheets underneath him with his free hand tightly.

"I.. I-I came home and I walked into my room.. And Mikasa was sitting on my bed, crying.. So.. Being her brother, I asked her what was wrong... And she told me that she.. T-That she saw everything you did to me.. She said she saw you violate me.. B-But you didn't..! Then... After that was said.. She came at me and.. pushed me to the floor and kissed me- but-but only for a second before I pushed her off of me.. Levi, I.. I told Mikasa that she makes me sick!" Eren explained, distressed and panicked, to Levi. The lighter haired teen was just happy that he hadn't started crying while talking to the other, but now, silent tears were streaming down his cheeks, and his teeth were clenched together tightly.

".. I see.. Eren, I want to come over for the night." Levi replied simply, sounding as if he didn't care, from Eren's point of perspective.

".. But.. It's Monday.. We have school tomorrow.." The teen said, his voice only wavering a bit. While he spoke, he lifted his hand that was previously clutching his sheets to his face and rubbed away the tear stains upon his cheeks, giving a quiet sniffle as well.

"Do you not want me to sleep over?" The darker haired teen answered, and Eren could just picture Levi raising one eyebrow while he spoke.

"N-No, it's not that, it's just.." Eren started, but then began to realize that he could really use his boyfriend's comforting presence right about now. "... I'll go ask mom.."

"Good," Levi stated, listening in as he heard his boyfriend grunt a little and get up off of his bed, slowly open his door and step down the stairs.

"Hey, mom?" The green eyed teen asked his mother, who was sitting at the dining table, turned away from her son and reading a cooking magazine. But by hearing her son's voice, Carla turned back to him and gave a gentle smile.

"Yes, Eren?" She answered softly.

"Is it alright if Levi sleeps over? I know it's a Monday and we have school and stuff tomorrow, but I promise we'll go to bed early and we won't be loud." As Eren tried to persuade his mother the best he could, as he finished his sentence, he quietly heard Levi say, 'we won't be _too _loud..~' which caused a light pink to flourish on his cheeks.

"Levi? Oh, the one from next door! I suppose he can, as long as you two promise to be quiet after your sister and I go to bed." Carla answered, continuing to smile.

".. Yeah. We promise. Thanks, mom." Eren answered quickly, turning on his heel and going back upstairs. While he began to walk up the steps, he informed Levi on what the answer was.

"You're allowed over, Levi." He gently spoke, reaching the hallway upstairs and hastily entering his room once again.

"Alright. I'll be over in a few minutes." Levi answered, not sparing another word or even giving the other a chance to reply before he hung up. Closing the door behind him, Eren entered his room and plopped down on the edge of his bed. A few moments of simply listening to the loud dial tone, he replied to the other, who was no longer on the other line.

"... Alright.."

...

And as promised, from upstairs in his room, Eren heard a knock at the front door a few minutes later. He listened as his mother greeted Levi, but he couldn't hear his reply, only footsteps he could hear, now.

He suddenly felt nervous and unsure about his boyfriend staying overnight with him. Of course his mother didn't know about their relationship yet, since it had only officially flourished a few hours ago, but what if Levi pulled some kind of sexual move and Eren got all hot and bothered then Levi would speak in a low seductive tone about how he would fix his 'problem' and what if Mikasa walked in on them or even his mother and-

Eren's thoughts were interuppted by his door opening, and he quickly lifted his head to see Levi hastily making his way into his room. Without even realizing it, Eren's eyes began to water and his bottom lip began to quiver, just by looking at the one he loved. Levi shut the door behind him and set his bag down beside Eren's work desk before quickly walking over to the other and hopping onto the bed beside his boyfriend. He wound his arm around the front of Eren's neck, only to place his hand on the side of his head and pull him close, winding his other arm around the other's back.

He leant his head against Levi's chest, and slowly closed his eyes, already feeling a little better, being in his arms.

"... I want to talk to Mikasa."

Hearing this made Eren's eyes re-open and widen. The teen lifted his head to lock gazes with Levi.

"W-What?"

"You heard me. I want to talk to her." The darker haired teen persisted, continuing to keep Eren close. His heart began beating Two times quicker, hearing this. He didn't want Levi to talk to Mikasa... Not yet, at least.. Maybe it was some sort of misunderstanding..

... Eren knew that was a lie. It couldn't have been a misunderstanding with him and his sister. She told him that she saw what the two teens were doing in Levi's house.. Then kissed him. Not a loving-sibling kiss, but a kiss that held emotion.. A kiss that wasn't one for a brother and sister to share..

Slowly leaning his head back against Levi's chest and moving closer to him, Eren whispered shakily to the other.

"P.. Please.. Not right now.. I'm just.. So.. confused.."

Before he could speak another word, he felt Levi's arm maneuver around him and felt his chin being gently tilted up. Eren's wavering, tear-glossed gaze met his boyfriend's unreadable one, and watched as the other slowly leant in, dimming his eyelids as his gentle, soft lips brushed over Eren's. The lighter haired teen leant up a tiny bit more to close the distance between the two.

They both stayed like that, lips gently pressed together. Neither moved, nor attempted to move. The loving liplock that was being shared between the lovers, caused both to forget their own problems for that amount of time.. The feeling of being touched by the one they loved.. The simple presence of each other caused both of their minds to only focus on one another..

...

Before either teen realized it, the time had turned Eleven PM, and Eren's mother had come into her son's room to remind them to be quiet from that moment on.

Slowly opening Eren's bedroom door, Carla peeked in and through the dark, she could see the faint outlines of her son laying quietly on top of Levi, both boys taking a rest that way. Feeling a soft smile slip over her lips, Carla stepped out of Eren's room and quietly closed the door behind her, careful not to disturb the napping teens.

But, what she didn't realize, was that only her son was asleep. Levi was only acting as his boyfriend's body pillow with his head rested against his chest.

Waiting a few more minutes, just to be sure that both Carla and Mikasa had actually gone to bed, Levi slowly, carefully manuevered himself out from underneath the sleeping teen and gently turned him onto his back. The darker haired teen hunched over Eren within the dark room, and after a few moments of simply staring at the other's peaceful, emotionless expression, he awoke him with a gentle shake.

"Eren.." Levi murmured to the slowly awaking, groggy teen.

"Hn..? Levi..?" Eren answered slowly, blinking a few times up at the other, on top of him.

"Eren.. I want to make love to you."

.. It took Eren a few moments to process what Levi had just said. Finally realizing it, his eyes had gone wide and a blush quickly spread over his cheeks.

"W-W-What?"

"You heard me.. Allow me to make love to you, Eren." He murmured quietly, leaning in and pressing tantalizing kisses upon Eren's jawline, then slowly leaning down to his neck. The teen underneath him squirmed slightly, his breaths becoming quicker and his body began to slowly heat up at the sensual kisses. Levi removed his lips from his boyfriend's neck, and raised his head just enough so that their noses were barely brushing against one another.

"... I love you. I will make it painless as possible for you, okay?" Eren could have sworn his heart skipped a beat once he heard those three special words. A darker blush replacing his previous one, the teen nodded slowly, then raised his arms and wound them around Levi's neck, pulling him down for a passionate, loving kiss, full of emotion.

...

"Eren.. Take a deep breath.." Levi ordered Eren: the teen who was far too lost in the previous pleasure to even care if he was hurt during. Obeying his lover, Eren took a deep breath and clutched the pillow case, supporting his head. He gazed down as he slightly relaxed his body and watched as Levi grabbed the base of his own cock, and slowly slid into Eren. A soft gasp escaped his mouth as he pushed deeper and deeper inside of his body. The soft, hot insides clamped down slightly onto Levi's erection, causing a groan to escape him as he pushed himself all in until the hilt. The dominant teen leant down, pressing his lips to Eren's, creating a sloppy kiss that was full of passion and love. Creating that distraction for Eren, if any pain was there, the two shared kiss that lasted a few minutes before Levi slowly broke it and spoke.

".. I'm going to move,"

And as Eren heard those four words leave his lover's lips, he embraced himself for any more pain that was about to come. But all he felt was Levi's manhood slip out of him until, maybe, halfway, then press back inside.

That feeling of just pure pleasure coursed through Eren's body, and he released a soft, quiet moan, encouraging Levi. Said dominant teen then slipped out once again, but this time, until only the tip was inside, then quickly snapped his hips forwards, slamming back into the teen underneath him. Eren jolted with sudden, unexplainable pleasure as his body begun to rock in time with Levi's, the sound of quiet bare skin on skin contact filled the dark bedroom, which was joined alongside Eren's quiet moans and gasps.

Eren felt Levi's sweaty hands grip his hips even tighter and his pace quickened. Knowing that Eren's mother and his sister were probably both sleeping, he wouldn't want them to be awoken by the sound of him moaning wantonly, so, Eren, no longer being able to keep the moans down, covered his face with the pillow that was previously supporting his head and released his noises there.

Though Levi didn't like that his lover's face was covered. He wanted to gaze down at the flushed, perspiring, beautiful face below him while he rammed into him. Abruptly stopping his pace, Levi removed one of his hands from Eren's hips, reached forwards and grasped the pillow, and threw it across the room. Eren's lustful expression mixed slightly with confusion as Levi did so, but the confused expression did not last long, for the darker haired teen continued moving. While continuing, the teen leant down and roughly kissed Eren, who, not even a moment later, kissed back, moaning softly against the other's mouth.

Tongues swirled and teeth clacked together in a hot frenzy, and once the kiss was eventually broken, Levi remained hovering above him, his pace beginning to become uneven, which only meant that he was close. Desperately attempting to continue keeping his moans inside once he felt Levi's thrusting become uneven, he lifted his arm to his mouth and clamped his teeth down onto the skin there, releasing a few more noises there.

Suddenly a tight pressure was felt around Eren's cock, and being a little surprised through the immense pleasure, he gazed down, only to see Levi's hand quickly pumping the other while he continued to ram in and out of his body.

Eren felt a sudden heat coil inside of his lower stomach and giving one last noise, he quickly reached up, grasped Levi's cheeks between his hands, drug him down and roughly pressed his lips to the other's, just before releasing in spurts, all over his stomach. Feeling Eren's insides spasm and tighten around his cock, he had finally had enough and released deep into the teen underneath him.

Basking in the afterglow of each of their orgasms, both teens panted softly. Deciding to slowly removed himself from Eren, Levi did so with a low groan and laid himself down next to his lover. Immediately after Levi did so, the lighter haired teen squirmed closer, and rested his head against the other's chest.

"... I love you so much, Levi.." Eren mumbled, finally catching his breath. Smirking only a little, Levi replied.

"You too, Eren. Now, sleep. We have school in a few hours."

...

**... :D. I apologize for the sudden ending, but I didn't really know where to end it after probably the lonGEST SMUT I HAVE EVER DONE. I really hope you guys appreciate what I do for you xD. So, if you liked, please Review, Favourite and Follow, it helps me out a lot! Until next time! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hellos, readers! So! This chapter will be another time skip, only into a few months, though, so Eren and Levi and the rest are on summer vacation now. I really do apologize for the timeskips, but I get kind of bored filling in some of the chapters with pointless nonsense. Please Favourite, Review and Follow if you like the story so far, and enjoy! **

...

Eren awoke the first morning of summer vacation, being loosely embraced from behind by the only other one that was allowed to sleep in his single bed. Slowly opening his emerald green eyes and blinking a few times to awaken himself a bit more, he carefully and quietly turned onto his other side, so now his chest was pressed closely against his lover's. The teen softly smiled at Levi's peaceful expression as he continued to sleep. Quietly raising his hand from underneath the sheets, he gently stroked his lover's defined cheekbone with his thumb and gave a soft, content sigh.

Soon awaking, Levi's eyes blinked awake, and he was greeted by a gentle sensation upon his cheek and a beautiful face to greet him good morning. Allowing his eyes to lull closed for a few more seconds, his eyes soon reopened and the darker haired teen offered a hint of a smile to his lover.

"Good morning, Levi," Eren softly greeted, a light smile still upon his lips as he slowly removed his hand from Levi's cheek, and instead trailed it down his clothed chest and rested it there.

"Good morning, Eren. What time is it..?" He replied, his voice quiet.

".. Hm.." After giving a short hum of thought, Eren then turned back his back once again to Levi and squinted up at his window which was streaming in a white, bright colour. It must have been early if the sky was still that dull grey. "I would say, maybe Eight.."

"... Let's go back to sleep for a little while.." Levi mumbled, maneuvering himself closer to his lover as he wound his arm around the other's torso and leant his cheek against the back of Eren's neck. Giving a small, quiet chuckle and slowly closing his eyes again, the lighter haired teen murmured back to the other.

"Yeah, let's.."

And it was only a few minutes later, that soft snores accompanied by nearly silent breathing were only heard throughout the room once again.

...

Meanwhile, at around the same time, Mikasa had decided to sleep over at Armin Arlert's house, the night previous. The blond, who, before, persistantly insisted that he slept on the floor and Mikasa sleep on his bed, awoke. Opening his eyes slowly, he sat up with a quiet grunt and sleepily begun to stretch out the upper half of his body. After his quick little morning stretch, he gazed up at his friend who was sleeping upon his bed. Mikasa was turned away from him, and her body, except for her head, and was covered by two layers of soft blanket.

"... Mikasa..? Are you awake?" Armin whispered quietly, unsure if the black haired teen was still asleep or not. But, when he wasn't really expecting a reply, he was slightly surprised when he had gotten one.

".. Yes, Armin. I'm awake.." Mikasa softly replied, then slowly maneuvered herself onto her other side, so she was now facing the sat up blond. He gave a light smile seeing her face, which then slowly disappeared.

".. Are you sure you're alright? I really would like to know what's going on between you and Eren, Mikasa." Armin told the other, genuine concern coming over his features. Mikasa's usually expresionless face, turned dark, and her lips curled down into a frown, hearing this.

_'Well, I might as well tell him.. He deserves to know.' _She thought to herself, just before speaking quietly, burying her face deeper into the covers.

"... I kissed Eren. I practically confessed to him that I loved him in a way that a sister should not love her brother, and he said.." At this point, the girl had slowly begun to choke up, simply thinking back on their argument, ".. he said I make him sick.. And I haven't really spoke to him since.. It's been almost a year, Armin.. I.. I don't know what to do anymore. This is all my fault.."

To say the least, Armin wasn't very surprised to hear this. He had always suspected that the girl had feelings for Eren, but what made the blond upset, was that he acted like that towards Mikasa, his own sister. That kind of attitude was not expected of Eren.

Armin knew, ever since Levi had came into Eren's life, he had dramatically changed. It was as if his life literally depended on the darker haired teen. He couldn't talk to Armin without mentioning the his lover's name, at least once. But, since the blond felt the same way towards his childhood friend as Mikasa did, he could understand why the girl would be such a wreck because of him. It only caused her more grief and stress, since she had to live with her brother, as well. Not to mention, Levi came over nearly everyday, and since it was now the first day of summer, she just _knew _he would be over at her house nearly all the time, so Mikasa was planning to stay here, at Armin's house, nearly the whole vacation.

Sighing softly, understandingly, Armin flicked the covers off of the lower half of his body and stood, and made his way over to Mikasa. He sat down on the edge of the bed and raised his hand, only to rest it upon Mikasa's blanket covered hip.

"None of this is your fault, Mikasa. I don't like placing blames on anyone, but, yeah.. This really is all Levi's fault.." He mumbled, his eyes taking sudden interest on his abandoned sheets on the floor.

".. Mm.." Mikasa made a small noise of reply, both staying silent for a while after that. But after a few minutes, Armin was the one to break the silence with a small, choked sob. Hearing that little noise arise from her close friend, Mikasa immediately sat up, the covers flying off and uncovering her top half. She watched as the blond's body trembled slightly, and saw his jaw clench as tears slid down his cheeks and dripped off of his chin. "A... Armin.." Feeling as if she was responsible for Armin's tears, she leant forwards and wound both of her arms around the blond's middle and pulled him close to her.

Armin accepted the comfort and, in retaliation, tied his arms around Mikasa's waist tightly and buried his face into the girl's neck, soft sniffles and tiny choked sobs continuing to arise from him.

After a while, the boy had finally calmed himself down, though neither released one another.

"... What ever happened to three of us..? Our friendship.. Just you, me and Eren.. Why is that not there anymore..?" Armin mumbled quietly to the other, but almost as he was talking to himself. Mikasa's grip tightened around the blond as she replied.

".. It was Eren's choice to abandon us, Armin.. His choice was to either go with Levi or his closest friends that care the most for him.. And he did not choose us.." The dark haired teen explained softly, her tone a bit more down that usual, and after a few more minutes of silence, she added, in a quiet tone: ".. Armin, if I were to... dispose.. of Levi.. would you help me..?"

Hearing this come from his best friend, Armin slowly gazed up at her, completely startled and taken aback. Their gazes connected, but all Mikasa did was smile a bit, tilting her head forwards a little.

"We would be able to have our Eren back.. We wouldn't have to deal with any more of Levi.. Doesn't that sound great, Armin?" She spoke in a gentle, quiet tone, as she was persuading the blond to join her in the disposal of the other. After the confused and slightly frightened expression of Armin's slowly transformed into a thoughtful expression, he quietly replied.

"But.. But don't we both want the best for Eren? Besides, I-I don't even think I could do it, Mikasa.. Disposing of Levi, I mean.."

Mikasa only removed one of her hands from Armin's waist and raised it to brush a few strands of his blond hair behind his ear.

".. Disposing of that.. manipulative piece of trash.. _would _be the best for Eren. He would be back to his normal happy self and be back to loving us, and only us.."

"B-But.. Why do we have to.. kill him..? Why can't we just force him to break up with Eren?"

"Because there will always be a possibilty that they will reconnect.. And if we kill him, there would be no possibilty, right, Armin? Do you see now?"

The girl's expression wasn't at all like her normal one. She seemed a little bit.. out of control, now.. Maybe the right word for her was 'insane'.. While Armin did know that killing someone was completely illegal.. It seemed like the right price to pay, just to get his friend back.. But..

.. But an excuse, he could not find. Though the two would most likely go to jail for possibly a few years, but if it was for the one both teens loved dearly, nearly to the point of insanity, they would do it.

Giving a small nod, Armin agreed.

On Mikasa's command, they would 'dispose of' Levi.

...

"Heh.. Hehehe.. Levi, stoooop..~"

The two hadn't slept for long. Now, after the hour-or-so nap, Levi was laying on top of Eren, trailing his tongue lightly upon his jaw line. After hearing the cute giggle from the one underneath him, the darker haired teen couldn't help but smile in the slightest. His tongue left the other's jaw, and not a moment later, two pairs of lips met in a swift, loving movement. Both boys closing their eyes, their lips began to move together, and tongues shyly met each other once every few seconds. Levi encased his body over Eren's a bit tighter and deepened the kiss as he delved his appendage into the other's warm mouth.

Each teen's tongue swirled and ground against one another just before the green eyed teen slowly broke the kiss, opening his eyes and catching Levi's gaze.

".. How about we take a shower. I want to take you out somewhere today, so I want you to look nice and clean," Eren explained to his lover, directly over top of him, who's eyes widened for only a milisecond before they went back to normal as he heard the other say what he said.

"... Are you saying I'm not clean enough, already?" Levi replied, raising his eyebrows in fake suspicion. Watching his boyfriend underneath him begin to stutter nervously, the darker haired teen let out a quiet snort before maneuvering himself off of him, and standing. "C'mon, you said we're taking a shower, so I expect to shower with you." He remarked before giving a tiny stretch and strolling to his bedroom door, opening it and walking out.

Quickly realizing that he's going to see Levi naked for the first time, not counting the first time they had sex which was in the dark, Eren literally flung the covers off of himself and scrambled out of bed, jogged to his already open bedroom door and walked quickly down the hallway to join Levi in the shower.

Once the two had met up in the bathroom and closed the door behind them, Eren had quickly started up the shower and set it to a fair temperature before stripping himself of his clothes, just as Levi was doing. The teens had stripped themselves naked, and one after another, they stepped under the warm spray of the water in the shower. Eren was the closest to the shower head, so Levi was behind him, and the darker haired teen just watched and his lover faced away from him and tilted his head back and ran his fingers through his damp hair, eyes closed.

Eventually, Levi's eyes lowered, and he scanned over Eren's ass and legs thoroughly. Silently moving backwards, he grabbed a conviently placed loofa from inside of the shower, and a bottle of conveniently placed body wash, squirted a fair amount of the body wash liquid onto the loofa, and placed the bottle where it originally was.

.. If you thought Levi was going to bother washing Eren, you were wrong. Self-cleanliness always came first. The teen begun scrubbing over his body, watching as the white suds began to appear on his pale skin. As he finished with washing his front, Levi broke the silence between the two.

"Eren," He called, which caused Eren to jump slightly, but turn around nonetheless. He blinked a few times as he was handed a sudsy loofa, and watched as his lover turned away from him. "Wash my back for me." Eren felt like he was being ordered, but of course, he didn't really mind. Properly grasping the loofa in hand, he stepped closer to Levi and began scrubbing in circular motions on the other's back.

"Not even a 'please' for your own lover, huh~?" The green eyed teen replied sarcastically, a smile on his lips as he continued to wash his boyfriend.

"Self-cleanliness is no joke, Eren." Levi answered seriously, not hint of joking in his voice. Eren deadpanned a bit as he remembered his OCD problem, or whatever.

"Ah.. Right."

...

After Levi's and Eren's surprisingly non-climactic shower together, the two went back to Eren's bedroom and got dressed into clean clothes. Not being sure if the weather was supposed to be cold or not, Eren nabbed his phone from atop his dresser and checked out the weather. Oh. Fourteen Degrees and lightly snowing. After placing his phone back ontop of his dresser, he informed Levi.

"Snowing, huh? Well, I assume you're going to be wearing gloves and a hat, am I right?" The darker haired teen replied, turning to Eren as he finished pulling his sweater over his head.

"Yeah.. Why?" Eren asked, whilst opening up his top dresser drawer and pulling out a dark grey beanie and one soft-looking pair of black gloves.

"I want to borrow one of each, if you have any more."

"Oh! Yeah, of course you can, Levi." Eren said as he rummaged back further into his top drawer. He finally found both a hat and pair of gloves and handed them over to Levi, "Here."

...

After the two had prepared themselves for the trip they were going to go on, one behind the other, they stepped out of the house and shut the door behind them.

".. Wow, the snow is really pretty!" Eren exclaimed as he stepped outside, taking in the beautiful view of tiny, light flakes of white drifting down from the sky. Levi gazed up at his lover, and saw the hugest grin on his face as he tilted his head back to look up at the sky. Seeing this, Levi himself smiled a bit, and reached over to intertwine his fingers within Eren's.

"Yeah.. It is,"

When Eren felt Levi's hand latch onto his, his attention was taken off of the sky and directed down to his lover, who was gazing back up at him. Blushing softly, finding Levi extremely cute at the moment for some reason, Eren leant down to quickly peck his lover's lips before lightly squeezing his hand and begin leading him towards where he wanted to take the other.

".. So.. Where are you taking me?" Levi asked, leaning slightly against Eren as they walked side by side, hand in hand to their destination.

"Not telling. It's a surprise.~" Eren replied, smiling down at his lover. Giving a little sigh, the darker haired teen answered.

"Fine, fine."

...

Levi had nearly dozed off against Eren's arm on their way to their destination.

"Levi.. Do you wanna get some coffee before we keep going? There's only one more stop after this one, and then we'll go straight there." The lighter haired teen offered, suddenly halting his walking, which caused Levi to abruptly stop his walking, as well. Gazing up at Eren, he watched him as he tilted his head to the side, motioning to something beside him. After blinking once or twice, Levi gazed pass his lover, and saw a small coffee shop they had stopped in front of.

".. You have money?" Was the darker haired teen's first question. Eren chuckled, then answered.

"Of course I do! I always bring my wallet with me,"

"... If you insist."

A few minutes later, the couple exited the shop, medium cups of coffee in each hand. Well, Levi ordered a coffee and Eren ordered a hot chocolate. Taking a little sip, the lighter haired teen made a very satisfied noise in the back of his throat.

"Oh my god, this is so good! Do you wanna try some, Levi?" Eren excitedly offered to his lover, a large grin on his lips. Holding back a smile, Levi shrugged.

"Sure," He opened up his mouth a little as Eren lowered his drink and tipped it against his lover's lips. Taking a small sip and having the other removed it from his lips afterwards, he nodded up at the other. "Shit, that is good."

"Right?!"

"... So can you tell me where we're going now?"

"Nope. Still a surprise."

"I will strike you if you don't tell me soon."

"Levi, we will be there in a few minutes."

"... Better be telling the truth, little brat."

"Heehee~"

...

And as promised, the two had reached their second stop. Levi glanced over to where they stopped, and it was a.. a jewlery store..?

".. Are you picking up something for your mom, or something?" The darker haired teen question, gazing up at Eren. He simply shook his head and released Levi's hand, which made the other a little surprised.

"I'll just be in for a minute, then I'll be back. I promise."

".. Fine. I'll be counting down from Sixty, and if you're not out by then, I'm coming in."

Eren could only chuckle and press a light kiss to the other's lips.

"Alright.~" And the lighter haired teen turned on his heel and headed into the store. As soon as the door behind Eren shut, Levi began to murmur under his breath.

"One, two, three..."

It hadn't even been Fourty seconds, and Eren had already come out. Levi was expecting for him to have something in his hand on his way out, but his hands were occupied with nothing.

"I told you it was only gonna be a minute!" He exclaimed, reaching lover once again and grasping his hand within his own.

"What did you get?" Levi asked, gazing up at the other, as they had already begun walking.

"I'll tell you as soon as we get to the final destination, don't worry..~"

Though Levi was beginning to get pissed off with all of this waiting bullshit, he supposed it was going to be pretty important if he had to wait _this _long. Sighing to himself, the darker haired teen leant his head against his lover's arm as he was previously doing as the two continued walking.

...

Not even Five minutes later, Levi had realized that the two were strolling through a lightly snow covered park. The landscape was just absolutely beautiful, as well. There were trees, and ponds and as he gazed forwards, he could see that they were heading towards a bridge that went over a particularily large pond. The silent couple strolled towards the bridge, and once they had mounted it, they walked about halfway until Eren had slowed his walking, and eventually halted himself. Levi followed, and as they stopped, the couple turned to gaze off one side of the bridge to observe the beautiful park.

"... It's pretty.." The darker haired teen murmured softly, gently squeezing his lover's hand.

"It sure is.." Eren replied, slowly releasing his hand from Levi's. The other looked a little confused as he did so, but quickly felt the lighter haired teen's chest press close against his back and felt his arms wind around his waist. Levi slowly relaxed in his lover's arms and leant back against the other.

".. I love you so much, Levi.." Eren mumbled into the other's ear, then immediately after pressing a kiss to his cheek. Levi couldn't stop himself from smiling a little and replying.

"Love you too, Eren.."

And the couple were quiet for a while afterwards, peaceful with gazing over the beautiful scene beyond them and around them. But that peacefulness was soon interuppted by Eren's arms leaving Levi's body. Levi was about to turn around and tell him, 'what the hell, I was warm,' but was stopped from doing so.

"Please, close your eyes, Levi." Eren told him, beginning to reach into his sweater pocket. Slowly, the darker haired teen did so, and sighed quietly. "... Are they closed?"

"Yes."

"Good,"

Levi could hear quiet rustling behind him, but other than that, nothing else much. Though, he felt Eren's presence close behind him. A few moments later, the darker haired teen could sense his lover's closeness, then heard a tiny little 'click' noise behing him.

"You can open your eyes now." Eren informed him, and Levi could just hear the smile in his voice. As he opened his eyes, a sudden weight was felt around his neck. He gazed down, and saw.. A necklace with a golden ring hung on it. From the angle he was at, he could faintly see the neatly written numbers in order: '20/5/13' which seemed awfully familiar to him.. Wait..! That date was..!

Levi turned around on his heel to face Eren, who had the same necklace hung around his neck.

"Do you know what that date is, Levi~?"

"... It was when we first begun dating.." Levi answered, his voice soft.

"That's right..~ I got it custom made, just for us." Eren informed the other with a large grin placed upon his lips and a small, light blush blooming on his cheeks.

"E... Eren.." Levi almost couldn't believe it. He had never had anything like this done for him before by anyone.. He watched as Eren swung open his arms, offering a big hug, catching Levi's gaze.

"I love you."

Levi couldn't help it. He nearly pounced into his lover's arms, squeezing him tightly.

"I love you too, you brat..!"

Giving a chuckle, and looping his arms around the other's waist tightly, Eren replied softly.

"Good. I'm so glad."

...

**OH MY GOD, FINALLY DONE. I don't even remember the last time I updated. A few days ago, maybe? If that's the case, sorry for such a long wait, but goddamn this chapter was long. Well, long for me, anyways. I apologize for any gramatical errors in the story, if there is any. I'm just super duper tired right now. So, if you enjoyed, please leave a Review, Favourite and Follow! Until next time! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiiiiii, fellow readers! God, I've been in a pretty shitty mood lately, because of dumb school, but hearing my little 'mail recieved' tone go off in my bag from my phone when I'm in class and just _knowing _it's one of you guys who are supporting me and my fanfictions, it really makes my day better. So enough of the rambling! Onto the fanfic! Please Review, Favourite and Follow if you like the story so far and enjoy! **

...

The two teen lovers were even closer to each other since that day than they ever have been. Not going anywhere without the other, or even if they did, they would send a quick text to their partner. Though, the predicament concerning Mikasa and Eren had only gotten worse, and Mikasa's hatred for her brother's lover only became worse and worse every day, which only fueled her reason for planning to kill the teen. During the months that Eren and Levi had been together, the emerald eyed teen hadn't even begun to notice that he had lost nearly all of his old friends, including Armin.

The shy blond couldn't even hear Eren's name without his body immediately beginning to tremble. He, himself, didn't really know what he was getting himself into. Mikasa practically pressured Armin into agreeing in assisting in the future murder, though he always brought himself to say: 'it's for Eren. We do it, we get Eren back.'

Though, none of these problems had even begun to occur to the two lovers. They had begun to go on trips, such as going to a cabin in the mountains for a week or two or going some kind of resort, together, completely lost in each other's love. Ever since he was a young child, Levi had never even begun to consider being 'in love', and he always thought those words were only meaningless, manipulative nonsense, only to get another person to have sex with them. But, during his time being together with Eren, he did slowly realize, that he was wrong. True love did seem to exist, deep down inside of every soul.

Laying in his bed with his half-nude lover snuggled close against him, Levi blinked up at the dark ceiling, considering it was in the late hours of the night. Softly, he released a sigh and glanced down at the one who he fell for, wondering why the hell he had to love _him._ For the time that Levi had known Eren, he was always happy- almost too happy and upbeat for his own personal liking. But just something about the emerald eyed boy and his gentle smile caused his heart to nearly skip a beat. And when it was late into the night and the two were alone and Eren was casually straddling the other's hips, he would murmur the sweetest things into his ear with a soft smile, things he would have never expected to hear from another human being.

His lips turning up into a petite smile, Levi gently moved his hand and placed it atop of his lover's head, only to ruffle his hair playfully. Eren groaned and squirmed, and once he had removed his hand, he turned his head upwards to make lazy eye contact with his lover.

"Nng.. What is it, Levi..? If you want to go for another round, I don't think I can.. Too sleepy.." He mumbled, blinking once or twice slowly and plopping his head back down onto Levi's bare chest. Levi couldn't help but snort at this and drape his arm around Eren's shoulder.

"Go back to sleep, dummy.."

".. Mm..."

God, Levi didn't know how Eren did it so easily, but the little brat managed, somehow, to worm his way into his heart.

...

Levi awoke in the morning, only a few hours later, alone in his bed. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked down at the spot where his lover was sleeping, practically on top of him, during the night, faintly wondering where the hell he went.

But he didn't have to wonder for long, for he quickly began to smell the aroma of cooking bacon coming from downstairs. Giving a not so quiet yawn, he pushed the covers off of himself and placed his feet on the floor and hoisted himself up onto his feet. Almost immediately, he, almost hastily, began to make his bed, then throw on a sweater and some sweatpants before he went to his bedroom door, only to open it and make his way downstairs. Successfully reaching the lower level of his house, Levi raised his hand and began to scratch the back of his head just as he stepped around a corner to enter the kitchen.

_Ah, just as expected,_ Levi thought to himself, taking in the view given to him.

Eren was preparing bacon on the stove on one burner, while on another was a pan of cooking eggs, all while humming a quiet tune. Although, the one difference was that he was only wearing one of Levi's big T-shirts.

Smirking a little, Levi took this oppurtunity to silently make his way up behind his lover and quickly wind his arms tightly around the other's waist, causing Eren to jump a little.

"L-Levi! Dammit, you scared me." The emerald eyed teen exclaimed, huffing a little. Casually resting his chin upon the other's shoulder, Levi replied.

"You look pretty nice, just wearing one of my shirts, you know. A nice sight to see, first thing in the morning," He said, leaning up a little to press a kiss to Eren's jaw.

".. W.. Whatever.. Oh! I've been meaning to ask you, Levi, where are your parents, anyways? I haven't ever seen them before, I don't think, and I didn't see either of them this morning," Eren spoke, reaching forwards to grasp the handle of the pan that held the, now fully cooked eggs, and moved it to a free burner, doing the same with the cooked bacon. Though, while doing this, Eren didn't expect for Levi to loosen his grip on his waist and eventually release him fully.

Furrowing his brows together slightly, curiously, the lighter haired teen turned around to see that his lover had just disappeared around the corner, walking into the living room.

"Levi..?" He called, becoming a little concerned now. Eren followed the other quickly, and reached the living room within a few seconds to see Levi seated on the couch, head drooped down. "L.. Levi, what's wrong?" He said, a bit more gently this time while he quietly sat down close beside his lover.

"... Both of my parents died when I was very young. They protected me from a few robbers, which broke into our house previous to this one, hence the reason why I moved. I've been partially looked after by a nanny ever since then. But she rarely ever comes here anymore."

... Eren shouldn't have even brought up the subject in the first place.

_Idiot.. Idiot, idiot, idiot..! _He internally scolded himself, not even being to imagine what pain Levi felt, simply bringing up the subject. Deciding not to say anything that would potentially upset his lover even more, Eren only raised his hand a bit to gently grasp Levi's chin within his two fingers and tilt his head up to face his. He leant in and softly placed his lips to the other's, staying like that for a few moments before leaning away.

".. I'm here for you now, okay? I'll never leave you, nor will I abandon you. Now, come on. I made a pot of coffee, just for you."

...

The rest of the day had gone by, rather quickly. The couple spent the remaining hours of sunlight, simply lazing around the house. Eren hadn't spoke much, after what had been brought up with Levi's parents. Truly, from the bottom of his heart, he never wanted to see his lover have such a pained expression like that, but the question was bound to be asked sooner or later, and it just happened to be asked sooner rather than later.

But now, the day had reached it's end, and the sky was turning dark.

Though, the couple hadn't very well seemed to notice.

Eren was seated upon his lover's hips, leant down and sharing a hot kiss with the other. Their two bodies were pressed tightly against one another's, tongues tangled in a desperate frenzy and as this was happening, the emerald eyed teen began to rock his forwards, against Levi's. The darker haired teen released a throaty groan, his hands trailing down the others back, only to press his hands tightly against Eren's clothed ass, and somehow, from his position, he managed to swap their places.

During the maneuver, the heated kiss was broken, now both teens panted softly, their faces still remaining very near one another's.

Without uttering a word to the other, Levi's hands immediately went to the hem of Eren's shirt, only to yank it upwards and off of his body. He leant forwards, his lips latching onto the crevice of his lover's neck, slightly sinking his teeth into the soft, tanned flesh underneath him. Eren's back arched up slightly at the sudden action, and he shut his eyes tightly, his hands flying up to grasp the fabric upon his lover's back.

"G-Gh..!"

A light sense of pain shot through Eren's body as his lover began to suck on the spot he had just bitten, but that pain was soon replaced with a feeling of numbness there, and before he barely realized it, Levi began to make his way further down his body.

His lips surrounding his lover's left nipple, Levi flicked his tongue out against the pink nub, glancing up at Eren to see his reaction. The emerald eyed teen had removed one of his hands from the darker haired teen's shirt and had lifted it to his mouth, as if he was covering his moans. His face was slightly flushed already, as well. A smirk making its way onto the dominant one's lips, Levi continued his attack on his lover's rather sensitive chest, while silently moving his hands down to hook his fingers into the waistband of Eren's sweatpants and tugged the annoying piece of fabric down. Writhing his tongue against the other's nipple and sucking on it as well, the palm of the dominant teen's hand made it's way to the lighter haired teen's, covered by only his boxers, clothed, half-hard cock, and begun to rub it through the light layer of clothing. Eren's hips reacted immediately, bucking up into his lover's hand, releasing a soft, yet somewhat strained moan.

Getting a bit bored with just this now, Levi released his lover's chest and teasingly trailed the tip of his tongue all the way down Eren's torso, then stopped when he had reached the waistband of his boxers. A little impantiently, Levi yanked down the bothersome remaining piece of clothing and tossed them to the side, leaving his lover completely revealed to him. He then sat up on his knees, gazing down at the naked, tanned body underneath him. The back of Eren's hand was still pressed up against his mouth, but his face had become even more flushed and his expression had to be the _second _most arousing thing Levi had ever seen. The first one is when he makes that specific face when he's getting pounded into the matress beneath him, without mercy.

Just as Levi was about to sink back down, he was stopped by a hand that was gently placed on his shoulder. His gaze redirected back down to Eren, and the eye contact was made immediately, green orbs meeting endless dark ones.

"P... Please.. Just take me now, Levi. I don't want to wait any longer.. I don't need preperation, I just need.. y-you.." Eren spoke, his voice wavering only slightly.

By him merely saying that, almost pushed Levi over the line, though he still managed to control himself. Saying nothing in reply, he simply gave a little nod and slipped his shirt off of his body, along with his pants and underwear. He lowered himself again, gently taking the base of his cock into his hand and prodding the tip against his lover's opening.

Mewling softly, Eren reached up with both hands and loosely wound his arms around the other's neck. He relaxed his body a little, and slowly felt Levi enter him. The emerald eyed teen's teeth clenched together and his eyes shut tightly, his fingers curling inwards, accidently digging into his lover's shoulders as Levi slowly, carefully went deeper and deeper.

Once the darker haired teen's hips were pressed tightly against his lover's cheeks, Eren released the breath he didn't even realize he was holding in and slowly opened his eyes to gaze up at Levi. He looked strained, like he was trying hard not to just start pounding into the body underneath him.

"It's.. okay, Levi.. You can move.." Eren gently spoke, his voice cracking slightly. The pain was both a dull yet sharp feeling, and he was positive he would feel it tomorrow morning, but he knew once Levi started, he would eventually feel nothing but pleasure. Levi grunted, and moved his hands to press against the underneath of Eren's thighs and push the upwards, so his own knees were nearly reaching his face.

The sudden, somewhat sharp, feeling of quickly being left, but quickly forced back into, caused Eren to cry out loudly, tossing his head back.

Though his head soon turned back upright, and Eren lifted his hand a bit to gently caress his lover's cheek.

"... I love you.." He murmured with a soft smile.

...

**omfg, I'm really sorry for that sudden ending. This chapter.. I didn't really know where I was going to go with it, so it just turned into a somewhat filler chapter. But next time, it will be much better! I promise I'm not just getting lazy! D: So, anyways, please Review, Favourite and Follow if you like the story so far! Until next time! **


	10. Chapter 10 Part 1

**Fanfiction time! Ah, gomen for not updating a lot more quicker.. I've been really distracted and upset lately, and just haven't been in the mood for writing.. But I'm going to try harder to update faster! I have a feeling you followers will really like this chapter; the one you've all been waiting for~ So, if you enjoy the story so far, please Review, Favourite and Follow! Thank you all and enjoy! **

...

A week had passed since Levi revealed his secret to Eren. And since then, the emerald eyed teen hadn't gone back home, next door. Though, since it was the summer vacation for the teens, that meant that Armin was spending much more time with Mikasa, as well. But it seemed like the dark haired girl was at her breaking point. She had to kill the man tonight. She wanted her brother back.

The night sky was a beautiful mixture of dark blue, purple and black, stars evident in the sky, as well as a few clouds. The moon was full, which caused it's light to stream in through Levi's bedroom window, the light somehow lighting up the dark bedroom a little. Eren's legs were tangled with his lover's, his arm draped over his chest, as well. The sides of their heads joint together in a soft motion, and Eren released a quiet, peaceful sigh, a smile forming on his lips.

".. Levi?" He murmured softly, beginning to rub the side of his thumb against his lover's bare chest.

"Yes, Eren..?" Levi replied, his voice low. Eren then slowly raised his hand that was previously on his lover's chest, and gently pressed two fingers to the side of his jaw, forcing him to look Eren's way.

".. We'll be together forever, won't we?" He spoke in a soft tone, their gazes locking. Levi's lips turned up slightly in a light smile.

".. Of course we will, you big dolt." Levi said, then ending his sentance by leaning in a bit to press his lips to his green eyed lover's. Eren immediately kissed back, a smile remaining on his features. His finger's then slowly left Levi's jaw, and lightly, sensually, trailed back down to it's previous spot, which was on his chest. The lover's lip lock slowly broke, and their gaze connected once again.

"... I love you so much, Levi," Eren murmured, gently nuzzling his nose against his lover's. After releasing a small, soft chuckle, Levi replied.

"I love you too, Eren.. Now get some sleep. You're a bother to wake up in the morning,"

Jokingly rolling his eyes, his smile growing a little as well, the green eyed teen shimmied down his lover's body, only to rest his head against his chest.

"Goodnight," Eren quietly said, just as he closed his eyes and cuddled a bit closer to Levi.

"Goodnight," Levi replied, just as quiet, slowly allowing his eyes to close, as well.

Within a few minutes, the couple were sound asleep within each other's arms.

...

Meanwhile, next door, Armin was pacing around Mikasa's room, fidgeting and trembling nervously, while Mikasa simply stared at him, sitting on the edge of her bed, doing so.

"I-I-I don't know if I can go through with this, Mikasa.. I-I mean, I _do_ love Eren and I _do_ hate Levi, but.. I.. I don't.." The blond nearly exclaimed as he started, but as he continued, his voice got softer; more nervous. The dark haired girl watched him for a few more moments before she swiftly left her bed and gently grasped Armin's hands within hers.

"I cannot do this without you, Armin. Tonight is the night we _will _get Eren back. We _will _successfully dispose of him, like the trash he is, and we _will _get Eren back. I guarantee you, Armin.. So, please. Please help me with this." Mikasa spoke, her voice not trembling in the slightest. To say the least, she was confident that she was going to succeed with this. Once she was determined to do something, almost no one could stop her. Mikasa's dark brown eyes bored into Armin's own wavering blue orbs, so intensely that it was as if she was grasping the blond's will within her hand and bending it to her own, personal rules.

"... So.. Sorry.. I'll.. I'll help you, Mikasa.."

"... Good.. Now follow me, and don't make a sound."

...

After a good Five or so minutes of picking the lock to the front door of Levi's house with a bobby pin Mikasa had rendered as 'okay' to pick a lock with, the two finally entered the home. As silently as he could, Armin shut the door behind him, seeing as Mikasa couldn't, since she was carrying her pillow in hand. Yes, the two had decided they were going to suffocate Levi in his sleep. The plan was that Armin was going to hold back Eren, if he even woke up, while Mikasa was going to shove the pillow harshly into the Levi's face. The positive thing about suffocating him with a pillow was that if he screamed, he would simply be muted, for the pillow would just absorb the pesky sound.

Knowing from previous experience, (remembering back when she watched through Eren's window as Levi and her brother got it on) Mikasa already knew where Levi's bedroom was. Turning around slightly to inform Armin, she nodded towards the stairs in front of them, telling him to follow her lead, up the stairs. The blond silently nodded in reply and quietly followed Mikasa's actions as she stepped up the stairs on the balls of her feet, only to make less noise, if she was even making any noise in the first place.

The two silently made their way down the somewhat short hallway, and they had soon reached their destination. The darker haired girl nodded at the door in front of them, wordlessly ordering Armin to open the door for her. Clutching the clothing on his chest with one hand, he slowly nodded once, reached forwards and grasped the doorknob with his perspiring, free hand. He gently pushed open the door, as quietly and slowly as he could, and now.. They were faced with their enemy.

Thanks to the dim moonlight streaming through Levi's bedroom window, both of the teens could make out the outlines of each boy in the bed. But, as expected, they were practically clinging to each other in their sleep. Clenching her teeth in bubbling anger, simply at the sight, Mikasa glanced over at the slightly trembling blond and gave a quick nod, telling him to continue. Armin tiptoed to Eren's side of the bed, which was the closest to him and Mikasa, while the darker haired girl silently made her way over to the opposite side of the bed, where Levi was.

Mikasa glared daggers down at the sleeping teen, who's mouth was open in the slightest, forming a small 'o' shape. Just as the girl began to clutch her pillow tighter and began to raise it slightly, Eren made a noise and begun moving.

Both teens held their breaths, their eyes going wide as they both stared down at the sleeping angel, who, in his sleep, mumbled something incoherent and flopped over onto his other side, so he was now facing away from Levi.

_'.. Just our luck,' _both Mikasa and Armin thought, once Eren had stopped moving once again. The blond and the darker haired girl's gazes met for the last time, before they nodded once at each other. Armin began to get into position, ready to launch himself onto Eren, while Mikasa slowly raised the pillow in her hands a little higher. Silently, inside of their heads, they both counted to Three.

_'One... _

_Two..._

_Three...!' _

The pillow that Mikasa was previously holding had been slammed onto the sleeping Levi's face, and Armin had pounced onto the bed, scrambling to get on top of Eren before he-

"G-Gah..! What..! O-OH MY GOD, WHAT THE FUCK?! HELP! SOMEONE, PLEASE! LEVI!" Eren abruptly awoke as the blond climbed onto the bed and quickly straddled his hips, only to slam both of his hands over top of Eren's mouth, managaing to trap his arms between hismself and Armin's legs, as well. Only able to turn his head to the side a bit, while thrashing underneath of Armin, he could see something dark then quickly flash out of his sight. He couldn't see Levi. Tears quickly begun to stream out from the corners of the panicking teen's eyes and he was then resorted to staring up at the blond above him. Eren saw Armin mouth the words 'we love you'.

What the fuck was happening?! Eren.. Had had _**ENOUGH! **_

Opening his mouth against the blond's hands, one of his fingers had slipped into his mouth by accident, since the force of his hands pressing against his mouth was so heavy. The teen clamped his teeth down onto one of his fingers as hard as he could, and, expecting it, Armin quickly removed his hands from his mouth, screeching in pain. While he was distracted, Eren harshly thrashed his body to one side of the bed, and successfully knocked the blond off of him, onto the floor.

As quickly as he could, Eren scrambled off of the bed as well, following Armin down, only to gaze down at the curled up blond on the floor for a second before straddling _his _hips, and landing multiple hard punches to all sections of his face. He watched as he slowly beat his friend into unconciousness, blood oozing out from all parts of his face, now. Armin's head lolled to the side limply as soon as the last punch was landed. Eren could only assume that he was unconcious now. Good. One less threat.

Now, his first priority was Levi. He quickly got up off Armin, and flung his gaze over to his lover's side of the bed. His eyes widened at what he saw. It was as if it was super slow motion as it happened. Eren saw Levi pull back a balled up fist and launch it forwards, straight into Mikasa's forehead before she could even attempt to dodge. The sound of a body hitting the floor rang through Eren's ears. Just as he was about to rush over to Levi, said teen whipped his head to the side and immediately connected gazes with his lover.

"Phone the police, right now!" Levi ordered loudly, his tone the scariest thing Eren had ever heard in his life. Startled, but quickly realizing what he had to do, Eren nodded once and rushed out of the bedroom to the downstairs, where the never-used, but still functioning, house phone was. He practically jumped his way down the flight of stairs, and once he had reached the phone, he quickly picked it up, pressed it to his ear and listened to the quick number dialing.

9-1-1.

...

The police arrived at Levi's house, not even Five minutes later, and the second they knocked on the door, Eren was the first one to answer, since he was still the only one downstairs. He swung open the door and gave the policemen not even a moment to speak before he yelled.

"Upstairs, first door on the right!"

The first policeman nodded at him, before glancing back, at what Eren had only assumed was the rest of his crew, and nodding in confirmation to the ones behind him. The distressed, still panicking teen hadn't even bothered to count how many officers had filed into his lover's house. He didn't care, as long as... As long as Mikasa and Armin were punished.. And as long as Levi was okay.. Losing his balance just a little, suddenly becoming dizzy and nauseous, realization dawned on him that his best friends had did this to him and Levi. Eren slumped against the wall, closing his eyes, trembling in the slightest.

... But his eyes weren't closed for long, for he had heard his lover call his name.

"Eren..!" Levi exclaimed, taking in the sight of his slumped-against-the-wall boyfriend and rushed over to him, quickly wrapping his arms around Eren's waist. Without wasting even a second, Eren returned the tight embrace, no longer resting his weight against the wall and not being able to hold back the tears any longer.

"Levi.. Levi, Levi, Levi..!" The lighter haired teen chanted loudly, sobbing, squeezing his lover tightly, pulling him as close as he could to himself.

"Hush, Eren.. I'm here now.. No need to worry.. I love you.."

...

**I guess you could say that was the first part of the full scene? The next chapter will be the less climactic one, for sure. This was the first real action kind of scene that I have ever done, and it's probably terrible and not even climactic, but I tried, okay! /shakes fist/ I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and until next time! **


	11. Chapter 10 Part 2

**Eeeh.. hehe... G-Gomen for not updating faster.. But I'm here now, and that's the important thing, right~? ... Right? ANYWAYS. Guess what time it is :D TIME SKIP TIME :D AGAIN :D Eren and Levi will be, oh maybe, 20? Or somewhere around that age. God, all these time skips, it really looks like I'm getting lazy, eh xD This is going to be, perhaps, the second to last chapter, if not, the third to last. I'm getting exhausted with going to school all day then coming home and continously thinking about what I should do with this fanfic.. So, that's why I haven't been updating much, lately. But enough with the rambling, if you enjoy the story so far, please Review, Favourite and Follow! **

...

The slowly arising sun was the one to awake Eren Jaeger that morning. The dim, though bright light that shone through his and Levi's bedroom window splashed onto his face, giving him a nice yet abrupt wake up alarm. Blinking his eyes open, the emerald eyed man took in a deep breath, stretched out his limbs, almost cat-like, and released the breath, returning to his original position. Tilting his head downwards a bit, Eren saw a dark head of hair pressed up against his clothed chest and also felt the rest of his lover's body against his own. Smiling softly at the older-by-a-few-months man snuggling against him, Eren craned his head downwards and placed a gentle kiss on the top of Levi's head.

"Wake up, Levi.. It's morning.." He mumbled quietly against the dark hair that belonged to his lover. Levi stirred a bit, and eventually tilted his head upwards to lazily meet Eren's gaze.

"Brat.. I was having a good dream.." The older man grumbled tiredly, blinking a few times to clear up his vision before slowly sitting up. Eren watched as Levi raised his hand to his head and rubbed the back of it, releasing a yawn to go with it. Supressing the need to chuckle, the lighter haired man simply sat up as well, shimmied himself to the side a bit so that he could press his chest against his lover's back and rest his forehead on the back of his head.

Keeping his gaze down, Eren noticed the particular silver chain hung around Levi's neck. He couldn't contain his smile and let a little 'hmhm~' escape his throat. 

"What are you laughing at back there?" The older asked, his voice low, so low it was almost seductive. Eren had always taken a liking to his lover's morning voice, but hadn't dwelled on it enough for it to effect his body. He lifted his forehead from the back of Levi's head and slung his arms around his shoulders and reached down a bit to grasp the necklace charm in question in between his fingers, lifting it a little. Eren's neck craned forwards a little and he gently leant the side of his head against Levi's, gazing fondly at the necklace charm.

"Time goes by so fast, it's almost unbelievable.." He murmured lowly, that soft smile still present on his lips. While he rotated the charm in between his fingers, Eren felt Levi lean back a little against him.

"Do you still have yours?" The darker haired man asked, sparing not one glance backwards.

"Of course I do. I don't ever go a day without wearing it," He replied softly, turning his head to the side a little only to press a gentle kiss to his lover's temple. "What would you like for breakfast, _cutie_~?"

Levi could only scoff and roll his eyes at the nickname, in which he was never in his life going to admit that he liked, a tiny smile slipping onto his lips.

"Bacon, eggs, pancakes and coffee." Levi replied casually, moving his head away from Eren's a bit to glance over at him.

"That's a lot of food, Levi.. Are you sure you can eat it all? You know how I don't like to waste food.." The emerald eyed man spoke, a little unsurely, casting a optimistic gaze over towards Levi.

"Tch- of course I can eat it all. You've seen me eat before, haven't you? Plus, you'll be eating, as well, right?"

"R.. Right! And a growing man like you needs to eat their food."

"... Are you calling me short?"

".. N.. No.."

"Come here, you little brat..!"

"L-Levi..! No, I didn't mean it like that! Noo..!"

...

Levi had proven that he can handle a large meal by eating nearly twice as much food as Eren had. Eren kept warning him, 'if you get a stomach ache, you should stop..' and Levi would just reply with, 'tch. I never get stomach aches.'

Well, Eren had proven _him_ right at something.

Levi had ended up with a stomach ache. But he wasn't about to tell Eren that- hell no.

The darker haired man was laying on the couch, sat up against the arm of the sofa with a pillow behind him, supporting his posture. A book he had suddenly taken interest to was placed in his lap, open for all to see. Levi rather enjoyed peaceful moments like these- being able to relax for a while and feel safe in his own home. Though, to tell the truth, he enjoyed spending time with Eren more than being alone. He enjoyed it far much more and enjoyed their time together even _more _during their intimate moments.

Soft footsteps sounded from the stairs, and a few moments later, Levi, out of the corner of his eye, he could see Eren walk around the corner into the living room.

"Levi?" The man asked, his voice surprisingly gentle and soft.

"Hn?" He answered, not glancing up from his book.

".. I have to go out for a little while, is that okay with you?"

"Of course it's fine with me. Do whatever you want, I don't care," Levi spoke, his tone cold, as usual. Eren offered a soft smile and took a few more steps towards his lover, leant down to press a gentle kiss to the top of his head, and without another word, he left the home.

His mind being occupied with all that was Eren, Levi sighed and shut his book and lolled his head back, crossing his arms over top of his stomach.

"Stupid brat.. Where the hell is he going, anyways..?" the darker haired man grumbled to himself, his expression not wavering. He glared for minutes up at the pale ceiling until he allowed his eyelids to dim and eventually, the man had fallen asleep.

_.A Few Hours Later. _

The front door of Eren and Levi's home was opened by said emerald eyed angel, a smile on his lips already and a little black bag in hand. Eren caught a glance at his peacefully napping lover on the sofa which caused his smile to become a little wider as he closed the door and locked it behind him. He slipped off his shoes and silently made his way over to Levi, who still had his arms crossed over his chest.

The younger man made his way over to the couch and crouched down after setting down the little black bag down on the nearby coffee table.

"... Levi.. Wake up, Levi.." Eren spoke in a not-too-quiet yet not-too-loud tone to his, now, slowly awaking lover. Levi's eyelids slid open, and he grumbled as he made out the shape of his lover crouching on the floor beside him.

".. What is it.. You woke me from a perfectly nice nap, Eren.. It better be damn important.." Yes, it was true that Levi wasn't a morning glory, or even an 'awaking glory', but yes, it was also true that Eren had awoken his lover for a perfectly fine reason.

"I'm taking you out for dinner at _Cornell's. _You know, that fancy restraunt down the road?" Eren explained, barely even containing his excitement. Levi's eyed widened a tad, hearing this.

".. And where the hell do you think you're gonna get money to take the both of us there?" Levi replied, slowly beginning to sit up. The younger man quickly stood as his lover sat up and took a step back to grasp the handle of the small black bag on the coffee table. "And what the hell is that?" He added, motioning over to the bag.

"_This _is a surprise and I simply saved up lots of money, that's all..~ So hurry up! We're leaving in Ten minutes!" He exclaimed happily, rushing out of the room and out of the house, once again. Levi simply watched as his lover did so and released a heavy sigh as he stood.

"Excited little.. brat.."

_.A Few Minutes Later. _

"Oh, I'm so excited, Levi. We haven't went out on a date like this in a while!" Eren remarked happily, leaning over from his spot in the driver's seat to gently take Levi's hand in his. Glancing over at his seriously over-excited lover, Levi couldn't help but allow a little smile to take over his lips.

"Yeah.. You're right, Eren." He replied, his newfound smile the only change in his expression.

Once the two had reached the fancy, expensive resteraunt, Eren pulled up into a suitable parking spot, put his vehicle in park and glanced over at Levi only for a second and told him 'don't move'. Raising his eyebrows, which was a rare occurance, he simply unbuckled himself and just as he did, the passenger side door swung open. The man quickly gazed over to his right, only to see his dopey-smiling lover. Saying nothing, Levi stepped out of the car and straightened out his shirt as he watched Eren close the door.

The older man hadn't really expected for his lover to grasp his hand tightly within his own and begin to lead him inside, but he didn't dwell too much on it since it was usual for the other to do such thing. Plus, Levi honestly did not give a shit wether other people whispered behind their backs, silently judging them. Levi loved Eren and Eren loved Levi. That was all that mattered.

Just as the two had reached the front door, Eren came to halt which caused Levi to do the same.

"Eren?" He questioned, gazing up at his lover.

"Levi.. Before we go in, I just want to let you know that I love you so much and I really want you to enjoy yourself tonight. I'll buy you anything you want and I want you to not have a damn care in the world in there, too. I don't care if people will judge us inside, either, and I want you to think the same." The younger explained, a serious yet caring and tender look on his face. Hearing this, Levi's eyes widened only a little before he replied.

".. Of course I won't give two damn fucks what other people think of us. Everyone who judges people like us should take a look in the damn mirror and judge themselves,"

Hearing Levi's reply, Eren's features lit up and a tender smile crossed his lips.

"Good. I love you,"

"I love you too, Eren. Now let's get the hell in there. I'm getting cold and I'm starving,"

...

Neither man had a care in the world as they were inside of the resteraunt. They sat at their reserved table and sat across from each other. While they waited for their ordered meals, Eren had begun a game of footsie underneath the table, in which Levi simply smirked and joined him in the silly, time-passing game. Even though they could feel odd gazes and judging stares cast towards them multiple times, neither cared. They were simply enjoying each other's company for the night, which was all that mattered, anyways.

After they had finished their meal, the couple headed over to the in-resteraunt bar only a few feet away, had a few drinks, told a few jokes, chatted and Levi even.. Dare I say it.. laughed. Though Eren didn't have _too _many drinks, since the night was still ahead of the two, and he made sure that his lover didn't have that many, either. The younger man had something planned.. And while he was drinking his desired drink, it was all he could think about and he could feel his stomach churning just at the thought.

So, after their nice night out, Eren and Levi exited the building, hands tightly clasped together, connecting the two.

They had reached Eren's car, which wasn't too far away, and just as Levi was about to enter the vehicle, the younger man stopped him.

"H-Hey, Levi, just.. Ah, just stay there for a moment, alright? Don't get inside of the car," He explained, rather quickly with his voice trembling in the slightest. Narrowing his eyes for half a moment, Levi nodded and obyed his lover's order. Eren nodded in reply, released Levi's hand, and rushed over to the other side of the car. Through the car window, the darker haired man could see Eren enter the car and lean over the driver's seat and search for something in the back.

Eren exited the vehicle with that odd, small black bag in hand.

_'What the hell does that thing have in it, anyways?' _Levi thought to himself as he watched Eren scurry back over to him. The couple locked gazes for a few moments, and the older man took note of his lover's furious blush upon his cheeks.

"So.. L.. Levi.." Eren started, swallowing hard afterwards.

"Yeah?" Levi answered, somewhat boredly. All he wanted to do was get in the car and go home. Why was Eren not granting him that wish? And why was he looking so damn nervous?

"I.." He continued, not breaking his nervous gaze away from his lover's, ".. I love you to the moon and back, Levi. You have been the love of my life and my best friend since elementary school and I am so glad that you were the one to move in beside me. My mother accepts our relationship and always has, but I know that Mikasa and Armin don't, since that night. Though I don't need either of them anymore. The one I have now is you and only you. So.. With that said.."

Eren reached into the small black bag and pulled out a.. petite.. square.. box.. And got down on one knee..

"Levi Rivaille, will you marry me?"

.. Levi was shocked, to say the least. No, shocked couldn't even explain what emotions were running through him. Happy, surprised, and even more words that he couldn't even comprehend at that moment. Eren Jaeger, his childhood lover, had just proposed to him. Slowly, as he stared wide-eyed at his lover, then to the opened box with a shimmering silver ring inside of it, and he felt his eyes begin to water.

".. I.. E.. Eren.. Yes.. Of course I'll marry you."

...

**:::::::::::DDDDDDDDDDDDDD Aren't I the greatest~~~? I'm so proud of myself that I made Eren do that! Goddamn, am I ever clever. Plus, it's my OTP so I'm even more happier~ God, I shouldn't even be saying this since I knew it was gonna happen, anyways xD SO. NOTE: NEXT CHAPTER IS JUST GOING TO BE A SHORT FILLER. Then it's going to be bye-bye.. :c But please, if you have enjoyed our long journey together Review, Favourite and Follow! Thank you all so very, very much! Xoxoxo~! **


	12. Chapter 11

**Filler chapter time, guys! Plus, this is the last chapter! :c I'll miss our good times with this story. I just really want to thank you all for joining me on this wonderful journey~ I really do love all of my readers. Please, if you haven't already, and you have liked this story, Favourite and Review! Thank you all so much, again, and I'll see you next fanfiction! Hugs and Kisses from KawaiiEuphoria! **

..

Eren Jaeger and Levi Rivaille- no, Levi Jaeger, grew up together happily. Their wedding was planned just a few weeks after Eren had proposed and the ceremony was unforgettable. Some of Levi's distant family members and even a few of his old friends had joined for the coming of the wedding and Eren's mother joined, along with, surprisingly, Jean Kirschtein, Auruo Bossard and Nile Dawk from grade school. After the vows were said and the husband kissed the.. well, the other husband, Jean was the first one to congratulate the couple, which surprised the two. But nonetheless, Levi and Eren were glad that the three had showed.

Though, the only people that didn't show were Mikasa Jaeger and Armin Arlert.

Eren was informed, a few years ago, that Armin and Mikasa had been taken to jail for attempted murder, but were only being held there for a few months. Levi was given the choice to get a restraining order against the two, and, since he was only concerned about the well being of Eren, he had accepted the offer with haste.

But now, neither of them mattered to the happily married couple.

Eren turned to his husband, who had a embarrassed light blush upon his cheeks. He hadn't been under this kind of spotlight, well, ever. He simply laughed happily, in which his voice was practically lost in the crowd of wedding attendees, who were cat-calling, cheering and laughing happily. Eren grasped Levi's hand tightly within his, which caused the other to gaze up at him. The man murmured an 'I love you,' into his husband's ear and quickly begun tugging him down the isle of the church. The doors were flung open and there was the limousine, parked in front of the chapel, that they had rented for this very special occassion.

As the couple made their way down the steps, they could both hear all of the attendees filing out of the church as well, still making as much noise as they could.

Levi and Eren reached the vehicle, and without a hesitant movement, the younger man opened up the door for his one and only lover. The shorter man glanced up at him and gave a little nod along with a smile, released his hand and entered said vehicle. Before entering the limo alongside his husband, Eren turned back to the crowd of attendees and gave a big, huge, happy grin and waved.

Eren soon joined his lover in the limousine and shut the door behind him. The first thing he did was lean over, place his hand on Levi's knee and kiss him with every ounce of love he had.

Now, knowing that nothing could get in their way, Eren and Levi Jaeger begun their new life. Together; with each other and nothing but.

_'__For it was not into my ear you whispered, but into my heart. It was not my lips you kissed, but my soul,'_

_Judy Garland_


End file.
